el gamer jinchuriky el maesltrom digimon
by terocmaster
Summary: este es la segunda temporada de el gamer jinchuriky, naruto entra en un nuevo mundo que desconocido para él esta en la mira de un mal de ese mundo, ¿sera naruto poder continuar con lo que vino, o se dejara llevar por las emociones encontradas?. ¿si eres nuevo en esta historia? te aconsejo que lea la primera temporada ya que para no quedar perdido en el tema, veamos las sorpresas.
1. prologo

El gamer jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon

 **Hola soy terocmaster y esta es la nueva temporada de "el gamer jinchuriky", síguenos en esta aventura cibernética, con naruto en su misión de proteger y restaurar el equilibrio de las dimensiones del mundo digimon y del mundo humano antes que cause una catástrofe aun mayor de lo imaginado, si eres por primera vez viendo este capítulo en naruto crossover digimon, pues inserta mi nombre para ponerte al día de esta historia y tener más conocimiento de cómo llego al mundo digimon en primer lugar, y luego comenta como te pareció, si se preguntan los que leyeron la primera temporada de porque esta elección pues primero que nada, naruto aún no aprende de la importancia de tener a tus amigos cerca debido a su situación en que esta y peligros que le persiguen, pues un amigo mío me dio esta lógica "si quieres hacer a tu personaje como un dios, entonces llénalas de más acción y menos aventura para subir de niveles de su poder y habilidad, pero si quiere que tu personaje tenga amigos potenciales y posible candidata para restaurar el clan, entonces llénalas de aventuras para así poder dar más trama y más difícil de subir de niveles para no hacer una historia simple de dios y que tu personaje se ganó con esfuerzo, lágrimas y sangre hasta ser alguien respetado y no temido por su poder, es mejor la opción dos" eso dijo mi amigo que lo pensé y dije "mi amigo tiene toda la razón, una historia que no solo motivara a leerlo sino también ver a través de la imaginación de la vista de uno y la trama que conlleva en ella" así que esa es la razón porque naruto está en el mundo digimon tamers, y si se preguntan qué paso con el mundo de naruto y sus amigos, pues no les diré si son nuevos en esta historia, o si no, como motivaría a los demás contando solo el final, bien basta de charla es hora del prólogo que disfruten de la introducción de la historia.**

Prologo:

Más allá de los universos una deidad escogió a un elegido y protegido, en el universo ninja una dimensión muy lejana, un niño huérfano sufría de la injusticia y los abusos de su pueblo natal ganando poco a poco su ira y odio, pero había algo más que lo mantenía cuerdo, su figura abuelo, su guardia de las sombras que lo protegía y una pequeña familia de un pequeño restaurante de fideos que lo acobijaban bajo su techo y en necesidad de hambre, echado del orfanato a los cuatros años y sobreviviendo en la calle y las persecuciones que el pueblo le transmitía tanto odio hacia su existir como un paria, al cumplir los seis años fue atormentado por la turba que lograron acorralarlo y herirlo dejándolo en un charco de su propia sangre, que la deidad se apiado de él y le dio un regalo que cambiaría su vida.

El joven de seis años mal herido se levantó y cojeando hacia su departamento que al llegar despedía la zona que era en muy mal estado, dormido se quedó aun con la sangre en su ropa sin percatarse que su cuerpo emitió un brillo de luces muy débil que no lo noto.

El huérfano sufrido despertó después de dormir incómodamente y noto una pequeña caja que al abrirlo le otorgo la capacidad de vivir su mundo real como un juego, un juego donde la vida y la muerte no lo afectaría con su nueva capacidad, el joven aprendió muchas cosas de su extraña capacidad de subir niveles y ser más fuerte.

El niño de seis años se metió en aventuras que su capacidad le otorgaba de entrar en una zona nueva y pelear contra monstruos y demonios, también ganaba desbloqueando nuevas habilidades de su arsenal.

De ahí el niño su vida cambio, pero no para mal, si no para mejor, se hizo amigos en la academia ninja unos pocos selectos, también se hizo amigo de un profesor que le enseñaba bien y se preocupaba por él y su bien estar, que lo vio como una figura de hermano mayor.

También gano un equipo donde conoció a una niña que aparentaba ser un chico para evitar ser una incubadora contra su voluntad, que más tarde se volvió su pareja.

También el niño logro su primera misión de rango derrotando un gran ejercito de bandidos y un tirano corrupto que apresaba un país pequeño, que hasta entonces se le nombro su nombre como símbolo de esperanza y valor, sus niveles subían mientras entrenaba, se mejoraba y aprendía nuevas formas, también descubrió de su capacidad de consumir y adquirir la afinidad y memorias de sus víctimas, aunque no puede tener el mismo nivel que su predecesor del ADN, pero eso no dejo que lo frustraba sino se esforzó en mejorarse y sus nuevas habilidades ganadas aumentara de nivel y poder, también participo en un torneo que se volvió después una catástrofe, una invasión apareció y uno igual que él, que sufrió de abuso y dolor y la soledad, el niño se enfrentó contra su parentesco de soledad y odio de cómo pudo haberse convertido si no lo hubieran ayudado sus amigos de salir su soledad y sufrimiento, logrando derrotar a su otro igual y de abrirles los ojos se volvieron amigos, pero eso no impidió lo que ocurrió después.

El joven lloraba mientras miraba una nota, el joven aparenta de unos 12 años de edad, de sus ojos gano un nuevo poder y despertó otro ADN, pero la evolución de esta, sin más el joven se empezó a aislar de los demás y ser antisocial, pero su pareja lo saco de su sufrimiento diciéndole que siempre estará ella para él.

También el joven recibió una misión de parte de un extraño que dice ser un legendario guerrero, para luego emprender hacia otra aventura en la búsqueda de un nuevo líder para su pueblo natal.

El joven encontrándose con sus perseguidores, una organización criminal que solo lo quería por su carga y no solo a él sino a otros como él.

Su pareja apareció y fue lesionada por uno de ellos que es su hermano mayor pícaro, luego logrando una estrategia de abandonar el lugar junto con su pareja hasta ser acorralado y ocultarla junto con otra persona de su pueblo natal y enfrentarse contra los dos criminales que fue una suerte que apareció el legendario guerrero y sobreviviente de la segunda guerra mundial a socorrerlo en su ayuda.

También se enfrentó contra dicha persona que iba ser líder y abrirles los ojos de su miseria y hacerla ver una nueva luz y ganar más habilidades y conocimiento.

Para luego ser traicionado por su pueblo natal y descubrir la verdad y las mentiras que vivió que no solo lo llevo a dejar su pueblo natal, sino a liberar otros como él de sus cargas encerrándolo en sí mismo y asumir el cargo del odio y el dolor.

El joven cumplido los 13 años de edad se enfrentó contra un líder corrupto de un pueblo uniéndose a los rebeldes y ganar la batalla costando así su chacra y perder la consciencia.

También el niño se aventuró y adquirió un seguidor que lo siguió y lo ayudo contra unos enemigos de su padre que aún mantenía el rencor, y tratar de capturarlo para resurgir un nuevo clan de un poder único y ser los más poderoso, cosa que naruto fue ayudado enfrentarlo y logrando derrotarlos.

Después se encontraron con su pareja en donde el país una vez fue pobreza y miseria, que ahora tiene su nombre en el puente y una estatua de él con una inscripción de sus logros y valor que le dio al país, esperanza y más.

Para luego viajar donde su clan existió una vez en el pasado y entrenar para luego encontrarse con los mismos criminales, pero con un miembro más, el joven lucho con valor con su amigo y compañero zorro, un zorrito que el cuido cuando más lo necesitaba y se podría comunicar entre sí con un lenguaje de un clan extinto que el joven adquirió a través del consumo.

Iba en un grave problema, los enemigos mostraron ser más fuerte que él y más experiencia en combate hasta que vino la ayuda su pareja y su seguidor más apareció un hombre que emitía un gran poder que asusto a los criminales y fueron obligados a retirarse lo antes posibles, dicho hombre se identificó como su cuidador, su maestro en su poder especial dado.

Después de la batalla casi perdida, su compañero zorro mal herido y posible estado grave de muerte, fue curado cuando el hombre invoco partículas de luces de multicolores que hicieron un pilar hacia el cielo cerrando los sonidos dentro de los gritos de agonía del niño y el aullido de dolor de su compañero zorro, hasta que el zorro creció y adquirió una forma casi humana alto que el niño.

Pasaron los dos meses en entrenar a su compañero zorro transformado y reencontrarse con la deidad para luego recibir un regalo para no estar solo y tener comunicación con su pareja, después de recibirlo el niño se despidió y abrió un portal y junto con el zorro humanoide medio vestido saltaron al portal que el joven invoco, logrando así emprender su viaje a través de la dimensión con posibles aliados potenciales y otra pareja con que ser frente su terquedad y frialdad de ver las cosas.

Este niño no es más que naruto uzumaki que fue envuelto al mundo de los digimon tamers y será conocido como el mayor domador de digimon, el maelstrom digimon.

 **Eso sería el prólogo, como ven es un resumen de la primera temporada de, el gamer jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon.**

 **Espero que vean lo que les tengo preparado en el primer capítulo, se despide terocmaster y espero sus comentarios.**

 **Próximo capítulo: llegando al mundo humano.**

 **No se lo pierdan**


	2. capitulo 1

El gamer jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon

 **Hola de nuevo, me presento soy terocmaster y espero que disfruten de mi crossover de naruto con digimon, esta aventura está que arde, el suspenso, la acción, la amistad todo estará aquí en mi historia de la segunda temporada, así que los dejo con la lectura y disfrútenlo.**

"personajes hablando"

 **"personajes demoniacos hablando"**

(pensamiento de los personajes)

 **(pensamientos de los personajes demoniacos/ventanilla del gamer)**

/evolución de digimon/

"hablar digimon"

(pensamiento digimon)

Capitulo: llegando al mundo humano

Después de que naruto saltara por el portal junto con kitsu no espero aparecer en medio del cielo donde las nubes se veían y pájaros se apreciaban volando al lado de él.

"hug, ¿es mi idea o me equivoque?" se preguntó naruto mirando a su alrededor al lado de naruto estaba kitsu que también estaba confundido hasta mirar abajo y darle codazos desesperado a naruto llamando la atención del joven uzumaki de 13 años "¿Qué?" pregunto mirando a kitsu que estaba con unos ojos grande de miedo.

"no quiero asustarte, pero no mires hacía abajo" dijo kitsu el zorro humanoide que naruto miro confundido para luego bajar la cabeza y ver del porque el terror de kitsu de mirar hacia abajo.

Ambos estaban arriba sostenidos por una falta de gravedad mirando a un parque y muchos edificios alrededor de esta y eso no es lo peor el portal comenzó a cerrarse dejando su poder de succión y de gravedad que al terminar de desaparecer ambos fueron en picado hacia el suelo.

"¡mierda, vamos a morir!" grito naruto mientras caía junto con su compañero zorro humanoide que lo miraba con un poco con odio.

"te odio, ¡¿Por qué no pensaste en una zona específica y segura?!" grito kitsu molesto con su hermano humano.

"porque vi la información de cómo es, …" se quedó en silencio naruto cosa que preocupo a kitsu "ho mierda estaba pensando en una zona de gran altura, ya se del porque" grito asustado naruto mientras junto con kitsu caían y estaba cerca del suelo, naruto pensando rápido paso la tarjeta por su D-ARK con una imagen del zorro con unas alas rojo más con garras.

Una vez hecho kitsu brillo de la zona de su espalda y apareció las alas de sangre junto con sus garras sangrientas "¿Qué?" dijo kitsu mirando por su espalda y viendo de como reducía la velocidad en su caída, pero recordó de alguien importante "nii-san" grito y se fue en picado mientras naruto mantenía los ojos cerrados esperando el impacto, pero no lo sintió, al abrirlo miro a kitsu que lo sostenía por sus hombros con sus garras sangrientas y trataba de frenar la ciada de gran velocidad, pero tuvo que caer ya que sus alas desaparecieron y volvieron a caer "¡¿Por qué no me dijiste que era de poca duración?!" grito enojado kitsu al idiota de su compañero humano y hermano.

"se me olvido que las tarjetas necesitan un tiempo para recuperarse un día, por lo que entiendo y si lo ocupo en el mismo día dos veces es de poca duración, lo siento" dijo el uzumaki mientras aun caían del aire y estaba cerca, (ya que/ya que) pensaron simultáneamente mientras cerraron los ojos y luego.

 **¡Crack!**

El suelo se rompió con los cuerpos de naruto y de kitsu en el pavimento en un pequeño cráter que formaron ambos, estuvo un momento en silencio hasta que.

 **"** itai, itai, itai" gritaba naruto de dolor mientras se retorcía en el suelo y de que hablar de kitsu que también estaba maldiciendo y sobándose de dolor.

Una vez recuperado se levantaron temblorosamente y miraron el lugar, la zona era tranquila, pero se escuchaba los sonidos de unos extraños metales con rueda de goma que naruto según sus conocimientos dado por su maestro es un auto y es un medio de transporte.

Sip el uzumaki tiene mucho que aprender de este mundo y no solo él, también el zorro kitsu deberá aprender de esto y de cómo convivir en un mundo desconocido al suyo.

"bien será mejor movernos antes de que alguien nos ve" dijo naruto mientras caminaba y junto con kitsu que lo seguía descubrió como se llamaba este lugar de un folleto abandonado en el parque y sale un mapa de una ciudad llamado shinjuku y donde están ahora se llama parque shinjuku, es tan raro el mundo, había un faro con una caja de verde después de un cierto tiempo se ponía roja, naruto pensó que era una especie de señal, y las personas lo miraban extrañado a él y a kitsu.

"pss, naruto, ¿es mi idea o las personas nos están mirando raro?" pregunto kitsu con nerviosismo cosa que naruto también estaba nervioso.

"solo ignóralos, vamos a buscar ropa nueva, creo que es por eso y porque eres diferente" dijo naruto cosa que kitsu asintió en silencio. Una vez que se alejaron de las personas que lo miraran raro naruto empezó a pensar "ya sé, kitsu ¿sabes hacer un henge como te enseñe?" pregunto naruto mientras el zorro miraba con duda no recordaba que le enseño eso así que negó cosa que naruto suspiro en derrota.

Una vez que volvieron al parque naruto decidió que es hora de camuflarse le dijo a kitsu que se ocultara por las sombras y que lo siguiera, cosa que el zorro asintió "vamos a una biblioteca para aprender más de este mundo" dijo naruto mientras miraba el folleto y siguió con las indicaciones hasta encontrar la biblioteca.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que encontraron la biblioteca naruto empezó a leer sobre historia, y más libros, estuvo hasta que el personal lo encontró y le dijo que era hora de cerrar, por suerte para el uzumaki con su mangekyo sharingan memorizo toda la historia de cómo está en Japón y que había otros países que sorprendió a naruto de que hubiera más continentes y diferentes idiomas en el mundo.

Después de salir de la biblioteca y tener ya un pequeño resumen de este mundo y de cómo funciona, al parecer nadie tiene conocimiento del chacra cosa que naruto agradeció y maldijo, ósea que no puede estar por ahí saltando entre árboles o en caso de este mundo por tejados ni siquiera utilizar sus poderes a menos que sea absolutamente necesario y lo peor no revelar su kekei genkai a nadie, y en caso de consumir para ganar recuerdos del mundo fácilmente lo descarto de inmediato cosa que el uzumaki suspiro en derrota. Esto parece el infierno y al mismo el cielo, por suerte nadie viene a cazarlo y eso espero para que nunca suceda.

"tendré que conformarme con lo que tengo y buscar una manera de aprender de esto" se dijo naruto y al mismo tiempo lo dijo a kitsu que estaba oculto en las sombras "bien es hora de ir" con eso dicho camino por las calles oscuras pero iluminada con los faros y menos personas para pensar en algo (si es un mundo diferente, entonces tendré que aprender más y buscar información sobre los domadores y sus digimon cosa que mi vida no es fácil, aunque nunca fue fácil que digamos, pero lo primero es buscar un lugar donde hospedarse, quizás en un departamento arrienda alguien) con eso naruto continuo caminando en busca de donde hospedarse.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras caminaba escucho un grito de alguien más femenina y naruto fue averiguar y no vio nada, pero se escuchaban risas en un callejón oscuro cosa que naruto entendió que incluso en el mundo humano hay criminales como los bandidos y dios, que odiaba más a los violadores y los bandidos con una pasión.

Naruto se aventuró con kitsu en las sombras que también gruñía de odio hacia el callejón donde están los delincuentes.

Una vez ahí naruto vio a una mujer siendo sujetada por tres hombres mientras el cuarto revisaba la cartera de la mujer "tenemos dineros chicos, ¿qué hacemos con ella?" pregunto un hombre con la cartera sosteniendo un montón de dinero.

"que tal si pasamos un buen rato con esta zorra" dijo con malicia el hombre cosa que gano risitas de sus compañeros.

Naruto saco su espada en total silencio y miro en donde esta kitsu que dicho zorro en las sombras asintió en silencio (kyubi necesito tu voz para esto) dijo naruto cosa que se escuchó la voz de ultratumba en su cabeza **(claro kit, me gusta jugar con la presa antes de devorarla)** naruto cambio sus ojos por unos ojos rojos con rendijas indicando que está utilizando un pequeño chacra del kyubi y comenzó **"¿Qué crees que estás haciendo humano?"** gruño con su voz distorsionada y demoniaco.

Los hombres dejaron sus avances para ver la nueva amenaza y vieron a un niño de no más de 13 años de edad, con un arma en la mano, una espada extraña que con la hoja tiene un brillo rojo.

"mira quien tenemos aquí un niño pretendiendo ser un héroe" dijo uno de los matones con una sonrisa engreída "por un momento me asuste, pero no es nada contra nosotros cuatro y esa espada debe ser muy extraña quizás la vendamos en un gran precio" dijo el hombre que supuestamente ser el líder.

" **jejejejeje"** la risa que salió de los labios del niño asusto e incómodo al grupo para luego dicho niño levantara la cabeza y ver unos ojos rojos brillantes con ranura horizontal "¿ **crees que me podrás hacer daño?"** dijo naruto utilizando la voz del zorro para luego enterrarse la espada en la mano y extraer sangre lo suficiente como para sacarlo y de su mano sanara para luego tocar el suelo y de la sangre se formaron unos zorros sangrientos asustando más a los delincuentes y la victima que estaba por fin libre pero no se movía por temor de pasar algo.

Los hombres sacaron una cosa extraña con un gatillo y apuntaron a naruto y a sus zorros creados que se lamian de anticipación de sangre.

" **deberán protegerse de sus espaldas"** dijo naruto para luego enviara una señal a kitsu con una mirada conversación y el zorro asintió y se coló por detrás de los matones y con silencio sus garras se hicieron presentes " **porque puedes morir"** dijo naruto para luego el matón líder es perforado por unas garras peludas que saco su corazón y lo aplasto matándolo de inmediato.

"¿Qué demo…" no alcanzo a terminar la frase ya que la distracción suficiente, los zorros de sangre saltaron y mordió el cuello al desafortunado matón, otro disparó a los zorros, pero las balas pasaban por el animal y no le hacían nada?

Naruto con su espada recorto y decapito miembros a los dos restantes matones llenándose de sangre en su ropa y arma, una vez terminado y viendo un sobreviviente en agonía naruto de su brazos y manos exploto en sangre y se formaron las garras espeluznantes "tu destino es morir" dijo naruto con voz normal para luego empalar en el pulmón al matón herido y escuchar las últimas palabras que escuchara el matón "consumir" con eso dicho el matón murió de desangrado y extracción de sangre, el joven ignorando a la mujer paralizada, naruto se dispuso a consumir su sangre derramada y desperdiciada pero al mismo tiempo obteniendo recuerdos e información de este mundo, después de que la sangre no era más miro a la mujer que estaba temblando de miedo.

Sus garras desaparecieron y dieron lugar a unos brazos normales y miro a kitsu que también consumía la sangre de su primera víctima por sus garras y adquirió los recuerdos y posibles lugares en donde vive el matón y el dinero que guarda según la información en un banco y una tarjeta con unos códigos de numero para sacar dinero "nii-san ya tengo la información" hablo kitsu sorprendiendo a la mujer de que dicha criatura pueda hablar en japonés.

Naruto asintió y guardo su espada y tomo las armas que tenían los hombres según la información es una pistola y se lo guardo para sí mismo luego miro a la mujer "¿estás bien señorita?" pregunto naruto mirando a la mujer, dicha mencionada asintió "no debes ir sola a estas horas de la noche, así que puedes tomar tu cartera y marcharse yo me encargo de los cuerpos" dijo naruto tranquilamente cosa que sorprendió a la mujer por lo indiferente ya que mato no uno sino cuatro y sin remordimiento o miedo alguno ni vacilación un niño que está acostumbrado estos tipos de cosa de matar indiferente a un ser humano y su edad aparenta ser de 13 años.

Naruto ignorando a la mujer se dispuso a revisar los bolsillos de los cuerpos muertos y encontrar lo que buscaba dinero, y llaves de posibles casas de estos matones hasta que la mujer decidió hablar "gracias por salvarme, pero, ¿Cuántos años tienes?" pregunto la mujer indecisa naruto lo tomo con la guardia baja a tal pregunta enserio que todo el mundo lo apunta por su figura.

"trece" contesto naruto simplemente mientras revisaba los cuerpos y encontró un encendedor y acumulo los cuerpos y le prendió fuego cocinando a los cuerpos "bien eso evitara la evidencia, ahora señora debes volver a su casa" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras se disponía marcharse.

"espera" llamo ella mientras la mujer se ponía al día dejando a los cuerpos quemarse en el olvido "¿cómo es posible que un niño como tu pueda matar y hacer esas cosas a esa edad?" preguntó la mujer que naruto suspiro no esperaba decirle, pero lo hizo.

"porque tengo una maldición, donde yo vivía fui expulsado del orfanato a los cuatro años y ser perseguido por turbas que me maltrataron, me entrene a mí mismo en defenderme y abandone mi pueblo natal y aprendí de porque me odiaban mis tripas" dijo naruto un pequeño resumen "será mejor que vuelvas a tu casa, por si preguntan estabas sola y que esto no ocurrió" dijo naruto para luego una mirada al zorro que estaba oculta en las sombras.

La mujer miro hacia atrás al ver los cuerpos quemándose en el callejón y volver mirar donde está su héroe, pero no vio a nadie, es como si se esfumo, la mujer estaba buscando con su vista, pero sin éxito "de todas formas gracias por salvarme" con eso dicho en el aire la mujer se marchó hacia su hogar.

Con naruto el joven estaba en el techo de un edificio viendo a la mujer irse y suspiro y miro a su compañero digimon "vamos, ya tenemos dinero para un departamento" con eso dicho naruto fue a buscar un departamento que este cerca de la biblioteca hasta encontrarla, no era mucho, pero lo suficiente como para hospedarse, era el último piso y se veía el parque shinjuku enfrente de su ventana de estar, (que noche, bueno podemos adquirir información en un colegio, y se cuál sería mejor estar, la escuela de secundaria shinjuku) con eso en mente naruto miro hacia su lado a kitsu que miraba tranquilo "vamos a dormir kitsu, necesitamos energía para mañana".

"hai nii-san" dijo kitsu mientras se fue a dormir en la segunda habitación y naruto en la primera.

(si mañana será un día largo, mejor no llevar armas en la escuela si es que quiero entrar) con esos últimos pensamientos naruto se fue a dormir.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente vemos a naruto mirando a kitsu buscando una solución de que hacer en este mundo aburrido y que hacer a continuación.

"kitsu te daré una misión, utiliza tu nuevo detector de chacra para percibir otros digimon cerca y si es posible mantenerlo activo" instruyo naruto seriamente mientras el zorro humanoide asentía.

"por supuesto nii-san" dijo kitsu mientras cerraba los ojos y se concentraba en una búsqueda con su sensor chacra, estuvo un buen rato y nada "naruto-nii, siento muchas firmas de chacra, pero débiles, voy a concentrarme más para detectar uno diferente" con esa declaración kitsu agrego más poder en su sistema sensorial y también agrego un poco de aura digital en su chacra, pues kitsu estuvo practicando toda la noche a escondida en la isla de uzushio así que sabe diferenciar chacra con aura digital.

Sin saber ninguno de los dos, el dispositivo empezó a brillar un poco y un pequeño mapa apareció donde esta él y un punto que se mueve.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en la calle, vemos a una niña pelirroja con ojos color medio turquesa, con una polera blanca con mangas cortas de color celeste y un símbolo de un corazón azul oscuro roto, unos pantalones largos mejor dicho bluyines que esta arremangada las mangas del pantalón hasta los tobillos y lleva un cinturón, también lleva calcetines blancos con unos zapatos rojo con punta de hierro y lleva también pulseras rojas en las muñecas esta chica no aparenta ser más de 12 años de edad.

Ella lleva un dispositivo en la mano parecida al que tiene naruto, y este aparato la única diferencia es su color azul, y el aparato muestra el mapa y un ponto parpadeante que esta fijo y ella se estaba acercándose al objetivo, por suerte era sábado y no había clase.

"debe estar cerca" dijo ella mientras corría mirando su aparato para mirar al frente y evitar unas pocas personas que estaban en su camino.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto, el joven uzumaki estaba mirando a kitsu un buen rato sobre como el zorro humanoide sudaba hasta ver su chacra hacerse presente alrededor de kitsu y ver unos números de unos y ceros que bailaban alrededor de su compañero.

"es suficiente kitsu" dijo naruto haciendo que el zorro en concentración asintiera mientras dejaba de enviar pulso chacra y pulso datos.

"de acuerdo naruto" dijo el zorro mientras se levantaba de su zona meditativa y estaba listo para salir junto con naruto hasta que kitsu sintió una presencia diferente al chacra encima del edificio "nii-san tenemos compañía arriba del edificio" dijo el zorro alistándose rápidamente, naruto asintió mientras agarraba su D-ARK y se dio cuenta de un punto amarillo parpadeante encima de un punto fijo de color naranja claro.

"vámonos antes que averigüen en donde estamos" dijo naruto abriendo la ventana y poniéndose la capucha de su túnica y saltar desde el séptimo piso hacia el suelo seguido por kitsu y cayeron sobre sus pies formando un mini cráter con huellas y empezaron a correr en altas velocidades hacia el parque shinjuku "deprisa" mando naruto siguiendo corriendo y del rabillo del ojo del uzumaki vio una sombra siguiéndolo pero no tuvo tiempo que pensar brinco sobre un auto deportivo pasando encima de este y kitsu paso patinando debajo de la caja de un camión que salió de la nada y que al parecer estaba en un estacionamiento y siguió poniéndose al día con su compañero humano.

La sombra aun lo seguía por los techos y parecía que no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente en su persecución.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Estuvieron corriendo hasta llegar al parque shinjuku y en una zona aislada, donde está rodeado de árboles y no se siente presencia de seres vivos cerca, naruto junto con kitsu se detuvieron y con sus ojos buscando a su perseguidor.

"naruto-nii, está cerca, pero sabe ocultar su presencia así que no sé dónde nos está observando" dijo kitsu con su posición defensiva y listo en caso de que llegue a un ataque a ambos.

Naruto con su capucha cubriendo su pelo y donde se pueden ver los ojos azules por la oscuridad que le brinda al cubrirse y una mascarilla parecido al de kakashi que ocultaba su rostro y de cualquier pista de quien era "lo sé, pero estar atento, siento que alguien más está entrando en nuestro radar" informo naruto listo en sus manos lleva su D-ARK y en la otra una tarjeta de kitsu con su especie de habilidad, y sus manos están oculta por las largas mangas de su túnica, pues naruto sabía que no podía exponer sus habilidades, pues este mundo no es tan desarrollado de chacra según la información recibida por su maestro y por lo matones del callejón "está aquí ya" informo naruto, para luego apareció una joven de 12 años pelirroja con gafas puesta y mirando con un aire arrogante.

La joven miro al zorro humanoide luego al desconocido con la capucha puesta más con la mascarilla que oculta su rostro lo único que se le puede ver para identificarlo son unos ojos azules que brillaban por la oscuridad que la capucha le brinda.

"veo que llegaste" dijo naruto desconocido para la joven pelirroja que lo miraba sospechosamente "empezaba a creer que era el único aquí con un digimon" informo naruto mientras mostraba su D-ARK que sorprendió a la joven "hace aparecer a tu compañero" mando naruto mientras miraba a la joven tensarse.

"¿quién eres?" pregunto ella sacando también su D-ARK parecido al del desconocido, pero de color azul.

"eso no importa, no viniste aquí para hablar ¿cierto?" dijo naruto desconocido para la joven de doce años de edad.

"tienes razón, no es necesario hablarle a alguien que va perder" dijo con confianza la niña mientras aparecía un digimon zorro humanoide dorado con unos calentadores purpuras con el símbolo del ying-yang "escanear" dijo la niña mientras apuntaba con su D-ARK a kitsu no que ella sepa que no es todo un digimon y menos conocido.

Naruto estuvo tranquilo y copio todo lo que hizo la niña con su sharingan en un parpadeo y apunto al digimon de la niña "renamon" dijo naruto viendo la información del zorro dorado.

"que le pasa a esta cosa, no me muestra nada ninguna información de ese digimon" maldijo ella mientras trataba de pensar alguna posibilidad de que esta malo el aparato.

"veo, sus ataques son; Koyotetsu significado; Hojas de punta de flecha del zorro: Lanza ráfagas de diamantes mágicos parecidos a cristales de hielo muy afilados que pueden atravesar a sus enemigos, Konekyo significado; Cambio Vacío del Zorro: aparece detrás de su oponente para agarrarle por la espalda y llevarle a otro lugar, también puede crear un par de clones de sí misma, Kosengek significa; Ataque Centella del Zorro Carga contra su enemigo pateándolo y desgarrándole con sus afiladas garras y por ultimo Touhakken que provocan sus puños se incendian en una llama azul, con los cuales realiza una múltiple serie de golpes" dijo naruto leyendo la información en su D-ARK impresionado "kitsu tienes un digno oponente, creo que te va encantar" se burló naruto mirando de como kitsu perdía la compostura.

"cállate nii-san" dijo el zorro humanoide de color naranja claro, si se preguntara de ¿porque el zorro le molesto?, bueno porque renamon es hembra y gracias al entrenamiento del uzumaki le enseño a utilizar sus sentidos mejorados y naruto también los tiene así que no es necesario ser un genio para saber que naruto tiene sus habilidades ninjas afilados incluyendo su olfato para saber que era hembra "y también veo una pareja potencial para ti nii-san" se burló el zorro humanoide de color naranja claro y con algunas zonas de su pelaje de color rojo sangre.

"cállate" dijo el joven uzumaki encubierto mientras pensaba (aunque tiene razón, ¿no?) fueron los pensamientos del uzumaki para luego sacudirse la cabeza tratando de quitar esa afirmación de su mente.

Mientras tanto con las hembras ellas estaban un dilema mientras veían a ambos discutir parecían casi como hermanos y los comentarios que se lanzaban contra el otro hacia que las hembras se molestasen.

"yo no pienso liarme con nadie, soy Rika Nonaka y soy la reina digimon y conocida como la campeona en el juego de cartas digimon" exclamo la ahora identificada rika mirando molesta cosa que naruto y kitsu sonrieron mentalmente ya que engancho y escupió la sopa la información que querían oír.

(dios debería ganarme un premio nobel por ser el mejor actor según tengo informado, quizás me dedique a teatro por aquí) fue el pensamiento de naruto con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja cosa que no se notaba con la máscara parecida al de kakashi que cubría sobre su rostro junto con la capucha.

(nii-san es muy buen actor, lástima que caigo en sus trampas) se maldijo mentalmente kitsu, el zorro humanoide de pelaje naranja claro debería haber sabido que naruto hacia soltar la sopa cuando hacia burla a un compañero de su equipo y al mismo tiempo ignorando al resto mientras el que estaba siendo ignorado y por ser mencionado en la burla de un compañero todos caían en él y hacían soltar pedazos de información segado por la ira.

"¿perdón parecía que tenía algo en el oído?" dijo naruto metiendo el dedo meñique en la oreja mientras se limpiaba "ahora sí, ¿Qué decías?" dijo el joven encapuchado sacándose el dedo mientras ahora podía escuchar incluso mejor que antes.

Rika gano una garrapata en la frente por la molestia de ser ignorada y molestada por sus comentarios descuidados y despreocupado hacia su persona "¡¿qué clase de niño eres?!" gritó molesta rika sobre las payasadas de sus adversarios "dije que soy la campeona en el juego de cartas digimon, soy conocida como la reina digimon gracias a mis estrategias y ser mejor tamers en el mundo" se alabó ella mientras naruto miraba tranquilamente pensando en la información adquirida.

(al parecer no hay muchos emparejados con digimon en este mundo, y los digimon solo existen en un juego de cartas y hacen campeonato, debería comprarme cartas si lo que creo que es para mejorar a mi compañero, pero primero veamos sus movimientos de combate) fueron los cálculos mentalmente que naruto desarrollo y ahora mirando a kitsu y asentir en silencio entre si miraron a la nombrada rika Nonaka "mmm, rika Nonaka, si lo que dices es cierto, ¿porque no nos muestras tus movimientos?" se burló naruto mirando indiferente, cosa que molesto a ambas hembras.

"eso es todo lo tienes, renamon destruye a ese digimon y una vez que termines absorbe sus datos" mando rika apuntando con el dedo al par de machos.

"hai rika" dijo humildemente con voz femenina renamon mientras la zorra de pelaje dorado se lanzaba al combate contra el par de machos.

"adelante kitsu, disfruta de tu primera pelea con un digimon real" dijo naruto seriamente mientras el zorro de pelaje naranja claro con partes rojo sangre asintió con una sonrisa con colmillos afilados.

"lo tienes nii-san" informo kitsu mientras se preparó para interceptar a la zorra humanoide de pelaje dorada. Y así los dos zorros se enfrentaron en una pelea de cuerpo a cuerpo, kitsu por primera vez admitía que las torturas a los que llama naruto entrenamiento si dieron sus frutos, ya que aún mantenía su gravedad chacra en su cuerpo, todavía podía moverse normalmente como si no tuviera peso encima y gracias a las evasiones que naruto lo hizo pasar adquirió una vista aguda y afilada, que puede predecir los movimientos del oponente en donde va atacar y también lo hizo pensar por segundos en una situación apretada (no puedo creer que voy a decir esto, pero, gracias naruto por tu duro entrenamiento contra un digimon real y como moverme y aprovechar cada parte del cuerpo como un arma) fueron los pensamientos de kitsu mientras renamon se notaba cansada ya que estuvieron un buen rato peleando y sus movimientos fluidos y flexibilidad de renamon que bloqueaba los contraataque, más la astucia y la predicción de kitsu que aprovechaba un punto sin cuidar y golpeaba rápido gracias a su velocidad, esta pelea parecía como si estuvieran bailando ambos zorros, en una demostración de velocidad, astucia, fluidez, flexibilidad y predicción que estaban en un punto muerto en caso de rika, pero en caso de naruto, kitsu llevaba la ventaja pues se estaba conteniendo contra dañar a renamon.

Renamon dio un salto hacia atrás alejándose de kitsu que dicho zorro aún se mantenía tranquilo y sin sudar una gota (como lo hace, no se ve cansado, y aparte los dos apesta a sangre sobre todo su tamers) fueron los pensamientos de la digimon zorra dorada que miraba un poco cansada.

Rika viendo el problema saco una carta y preparo su D-ARK "digimodificar … el viento congelado de snowagumon" grito ella mientras pasaba la tarjeta en su aparato.

Renamon salto al aire y un remolino de niebla azul se formó alrededor de su pata "espero que te refresque más, viento helado" grito renamon mientras creaba una gran ráfaga de hielo y viento que voló en dirección contra kitsu desde la niebla que tenía alrededor de la mano de renamon.

El zorro macho miro impasible mientras cerraba los ojos y naruto pasaba una tarjeta en su D-ARK "digimodificar … inferno llameante de kitsumon" para luego un fuego plateado con un intenso calor lo rodeaba en su cuerpo dándole un aspecto de zorro de fuego plateado y apunto con sus brazos al ataque de renamon.

"espero que caliente el ambiente, inferno llameante" grito kitsu su técnica de fuego formando una bola de fuego que impacto contra el viento helado de renamon y hacerlo más poderoso y le dio de lleno al zorro hembra.

Renamon al ser golpeada por la técnica de kitsu su pelaje sufrió de quemaduras mientras se retorcía en el suelo de agonía.

"renamon" grito la niña pelirroja preocupada por renamon mientras naruto en su túnica y mascarilla que no dejaba ver su identidad miro impasible.

"kitsu es todo, nos vamos ya averiguamos todo y necesitamos adaptarnos más" informo el uzumaki a su compañero zorro "descuida por tu digimon, estará bien, necesita agua bendita para curar su quemadura, ya que inferno llameante viene del infierno mismo y el agua bendita quitara la quemadura y se regenerara rápido su pelaje y necesita alimento un día de descanso" dijo naruto mientras miraba a kitsu indicando para irse "hasta entonces rika Nonaka" dijo el muchacho mientras se alejaba de la zona de combate.

"nos volveremos a ver renamon, y estate preparado para el reencuentro" dijo kitsu mientras seguía a su compañero humano.

Rika Nonaka miro a su digimon que aún se mantenía retorciéndose de dolor, y luego miro a los dos que causaron esto "¿renamon puede pararte?" pregunto rika mientras la zorra humanoide de pelaje dorado asintió apenas "vamos a una iglesia" dijo ella ayudando a renamon como soporte mientras iban a buscar agua bendita para la curación de la digimon zorro.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado dos semanas desde el encuentro con uno de los digimon tamers, si bien el tipo de comportamiento de la tamers no dejo ninguna impresión, aunque ese no es su problema, él debe de estar listo para cuando llegue una inusual eventualidad, por lo menos compro barajas de cartas digimon y se dispuso a aprender a jugar cartas, con un pequeño manual de como jugar y naruto adquirió el conocimiento del jugador de cartas digimon y empezó a ver otros tipos de estudio como por ejemplo el computador, naruto nunca supo del porque es importante ahora los humanos utilizar tanta tecnología avanzada, rayos incluso las crean como armas cuando supo investigar de la función del arma de este mundo.

(este mundo es muy diferente al mío, ahora que tengo el dinero de los matones y sus cuentas de bancos vaciados, aquí puedo ser catalogado como fenómeno de la naturaleza, así que debo tener cuidado) fueron los pensamientos reflexivos del joven uzumaki de trece años de edad que se dirigía a una zona en particular (bueno dejemos eso de lado, veamos el campeonato digimon cartas, así poder ver quien es mejor, si es verdad de lo que dijo rika ser la reina digimon es hora de comprobarlo según escuche hay un oponente que está a la par con ella)

Y así naruto se dirigió donde se mostraría el campeonato y si es posible naruto podría competir el próximo año pues era 4 de diciembre y según la información adquirido el colegio comienza en 3 meses ósea marzo y ahí debe tener tiempo suficiente como para existir en este mundo con los documentos falsos.

 **Hola espero que le hayan gustado de como naruto se manejó y adquirió la información de este mundo muy diferente al suyo, ahora vengo a darle la noticia de que no solo naruto tendrá sus habilidades también la de kitsumon que naruto lo llamo.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune, la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru ōdōri.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, +A**

 **Nivel: 65**

 **HP: 35500**

 **CP: 45000**

 **STR: 450 + 145 = 595**

 **VIT: 430 + 30 = 460**

 **DEX: 560 + 150 = 710**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 50 = 50**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico)**

 **Historial: Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima, aparte naruto tiene un compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial digital su nombre kitsu que naruto le llamo y se pasan como una relación de hermano de familia.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 7,679.360**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 56)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 18)**

 **Kamui (lvl 19)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 19)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 18)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 28)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 10)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 10)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Ingeniero de constructor (lvl 32)**

 **Maestro de herrería (lvl 50)**

 **Maestro de cartas digimon (lvl 45)**

 **(estado de compañero digimon)**

 **Nombre: kitsu (nombre ser vivo) kitsumon (nombre digimon)**

 **Nivel: infantil – campeón (lvl 45)**

 **Tipo: bestia humanoide**

 **Raza: zorro**

 **Atributos: datos**

 **Familia: mundo shinobi, guerrero del infierno, caos de la naturaleza.**

 **Compañero – amo: naruto uzumaki namikaze, equipo dúo sangriento**

 **Habilidades digimon:**

 **Inferno llameante: kitsumon crea una bola de fuego plateada lanzadas desde sus manos-patas hacia su objetivo, mientras al mismo tiempo es cubierto por llamas plateada dándole una forma de zorro humanoide hecho de fuego plateado.**

 **Habilidades shinobis:**

 **Casi todas las habilidades de naruto (lvl 25)**

 **Esto es un resumen de lo que kitsu tiene sus habilidades de naruto, pero en baja forma de poder, después lo veo para organizarme y después le muestro más habilidades digimon que tiene kitsu o kitsumon. Eso será todo por hoy así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Próximo capítulo: se presenta naruto uzumaki.**


	3. capitulo 2

El gamer jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon

 **Hola de nuevo, me presento soy terocmaster y espero que disfruten de mi crossover de naruto con digimon, esta aventura está que arde, el suspenso, la acción, la amistad todo estará aquí en mi historia de la segunda temporada, y si pregunta lo que me siguen que paso el anterior y el cambio de título bueno he tomado la decisión de que me estaba apresurando así que lo tomare con calma sobre el asunto, así que los dejo con la lectura y disfrútenlo.**

"personajes hablando"

 **"personajes demoniacos hablando"**

(Pensamiento de los personajes)

 **(Pensamientos de los personajes demoniacos/ventanilla del gamer)**

/evolución de digimon/

"hablar digimon"

(Pensamiento digimon)

Capitulo: se presenta naruto uzumaki

Después de que naruto viera el campeonato de digicartas evaluó cada competidor una de ellas es rika Nonaka y otro que no estaba familiarizado que se llama ryo akiyama ambos tenían título de la reina digimon de parte de rika y el rey digimon de ryo, si bien nuestro protagonista miro la interacción de rika con ryo pudo ver en los ojos de rika una parte de traición, ira, odio y tristeza que va dirigido hacia ryo, naruto supuso que tenían un momentos ambos ya que su teoría es que antes era pareja pero ahora que sabe lo que sucedió y debe eso por la actitud que tiene ahora rika.

Si bien naruto no lo demostró, sintió empatía hacia la niña de cabello rojo, después de ver la estrategia de ambos niños supuso que tenían experiencia de ante mano de parte de ryo y lo otro su olor huele que tiene un digimon (así que es otro domador he) fue los pensamientos de naruto mientras miraba a una persona al lado de él, he hizo unos signos de mano cosa que la persona asintió casi en silencio y se marchó (kitsu es hora de probar al otro domador) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras el sujeto desapareció en una esquina de la multitud.

Después de ver el torneo y la ganadora rika salir victoriosa y recibir su premio cuando el locutor estaba diciendo algunas palabras.

Naruto hizo unas señales de manos y toco el suelo "estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto" susurro y aplico un poco de su chacra para luego el lugar diera un temblor suave para luego aumentar y después ser un grado 3.2 hasta llegar 4.8 causando el pánico del lugar y las personas salieran corriendo a las vías de evacuación.

Una vez afuera, el temblor continúo aumentando hasta ser un terremoto de grado 6.1 para luego parar de repente.

(Paso uno listo, ahora el paso dos) fue el pensamiento de naruto para luego desaparecer como el viento.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en otro lugar, vemos a una niebla presentándose en plena sol del día después del temblor/terremoto en un parque, pero no cualquier parque, es el parque shinjuku donde la extraña niebla se presentaba.

Entre la niebla podemos apreciar a un muchacho con capucha desde la oscuridad de la capucha se pueden apreciar unos ojos azules zafiros mirando aburrido y a su lado vemos un zorro humanoide que miraba aburrido en su mente.

"naruto-nii cuando llegaran, me estoy aburriendo" dijo el zorro humanoide tranquilamente, pero se notaba que estaba muy aburrido como su compañero al lado de él.

Nuestro encapuchado suspiro en exasperación por la misma pregunta repetitiva "paciencia kitsu, ya están llegando" dijo el ahora identificado encapuchado "ataca en esa dirección para que se apuren".

Con eso dicho, kitsumon asintió he hizo sellos manuales para luego respirar hondo "estilo de fuego; jutsu gran bola de fuego" con eso dicho escupió una gigantesca bola de fuego hacia la dirección señala de parte de naruto.

La bola de fuego desapareció de la niebla esperando unos momentos hasta que se escuchó un estallido y ambos tuvieron que esquivar un ataque en la dirección que lanzó la bola de fuego.

Naruto se ocultó en la copa de un árbol mientras transmitía un mensaje desde su sello comunicador ninja que creo de su mundo y tierra natal "escucha kitsu, te brindare apoyo he información desde mi posición así que te encarga de ellos" dijo naruto en un susurro cosa que vio a kitsu asentir casi en silencio, pero naruto con sus ojos entrenados lo vio "bien mantente en guardia".

De la niebla apareció un digimon tipo ciborg y tipo de un lagarto con alas como un dragón robótico o algo así "naruto-nii" susurro kitsu cosa que naruto con su D-ARK escaneo al digimon.

"veamos, su nombre es cyberdramon, su tipo es de tipo de ciborg, atributo; vacuna, Un Digimon ciborg de la especie Hombre Dragón que cubre su cuerpo con una armadura de goma única, con la que puede soportar cualquier ataque. Cuando los Digimon Virus aparecen en la Red, de repente aparece de la nada y los aniquila a todos. Sin embargo, es un guerrero solitario que no está afiliado con el grupo de la justicia, los "Cazadores de Virus", y sus colores verdaderos son un misterio. En cuanto a su armadura de goma única, no sólo tiene una capacidad defensiva excelente, sino también tiene una característica que da rienda suelta a amplificar su capacidad ofensiva. Su movimiento especial está produciendo una onda súper oscilatoria de sus dos brazos que destruye los datos de configuración, borrando por completo cada uno de los oponentes en el espacio circundante Garra Borrador. Si alguien sufre este ataque, es aniquilado sin dejar atrás ni un trozo único de datos" informo naruto "también es nivel perfecto, así que kitsu ten cuidado este podría presentarnos un reto" con eso dicho miro a su compañero que asintió.

Después de un rato se presentó el niño ryo akiyama con su D-ARK tratando de escanear a kitsu cosa que lo frustro por el momento "cyberdramon ten cuidado, mi D-ARK no tiene datos de este digimon es como que no existiera así que no tenemos información de él" dijo ryo mirando con ojos calculadores hacia kitsu que lo miraba calculándolos.

"claro ryo, tendré cuidado" dijo cyberdramon con voz medio robótica e profunda mientras evaluaba al extraño digimon zorro, pero desconocía su raza y también su olor lo perturbaba ya que ningún digimon apesta a sangre y muerte (este es diferente, siento su poder y lo mantiene controlado a un bajo nivel, pero sé que ese no es el caso, es más fuerte en su forma actual si ese evolucionara no quiero enfrentarme a él) fueron los pensamientos del digimon ciborg dragón.

Mientras con kitsu, el zorro humanoide de pelaje rojo sangre recibía instrucciones de naruto gracias al sello comunicador que su compañero humano creo (bien ahora sé qué debo hacer, primer paso evaluar taijutsu, luego viene ninjutsu o ataque digimon, luego genjutsu o ilusión y se acabó después con las combinaciones) fueron los pensamientos de kitsu para luego dirigirse hacia adelante con la intención de cerrar brecha y empezar en un ataque de combate mano a mano.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras tantos la lucha de los dos digimon seguían, en unos edificios conocidos como Hypnos una organización creados por el gobierno sobre el control de los satélites, pero aparte de eso, también monitoreaban sobres la bio emergencia de los digimon al mundo humano, si bien su trabajo era bien oculto para lo demás que solo el gobierno sabe de su existencia.

"señor, tenemos un combate sucediendo en la plaza shinjuku, nos confirman que captaron dos digimon en ese lugar y parecen que están luchando entre sí" dijo una mujer con un casco sentada en una silla detrás de ella otra mujer también estaba monitoreando con su teclado de múltiples colores.

"no hagan nada, déjense que se maten entre ellos, después iremos por el sobreviviente ya que estará débil después de su lucha y podremos capturarlo fácilmente y probar nuestro proyecto contra esa cosa" dijo el hombre mientras jugaba con un encendedor metalizado en sus manos abriéndolo y cerrándolo con frecuentes clics del sonido que provocaba el encendedor en las manos del hombre.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Volviendo a la pelea, cyberdramon está en un pleito, si bien el digimon zorro humanoide tiene un gran dominio de ataque cuerpo a cuerpo, cyberdramon era grande entonces las mayorías de los ataques le llegaban en un aluvión de golpes y patadas, ahora se están enfrentando con sus propias técnicas digimon y está siendo sometido por el digimon zorro rojo.

"kitsu noquéalo ya vi suficiente" susurro naruto oculto en el árbol, el joven uzumaki miraba decepcionado pues el domador de cyberdramon utilizaba las cartas de velocidad y de fuerza y otros ataques digimon diferente que naruto capto con su sharingan.

El zorro asintió en silencio he hizo unas señales de manos y miro a los ojos del digimon "stukyomi" susurro kitsu mirando tranquilo al cyberdramon que se congelo y cayo noqueado.

"cyberdramon" grito ryo corriendo a estar al lado de su digimon noqueado, mientras naruto miraba a lo lejos con decepción.

"si este es el mundo que corre peligro sobre el desequilibrio dimensional pues sus elegidos no podrán hacer nada, vamos kitsu" susurro naruto mientras se alejaba y el digimon zorro miraba atrás después de darse la vuelta.

"esperaba una competencia, pero mi amo lo está evaluando, nos veremos pronto" dijo el digimon zorro mientras desaparecía junto con la niebla.

Ryo se quedó mirando donde desapareció el zorro rojo y se quedó pensando sobre el asunto de que no estaban preparado y las palabras del digimon zorro "tenemos que hablar con los soberanos" murmuro ryo para luego tomar su dispositivo que empezó a brillar hasta aparecer un portal que trago al niño y su digimon ciborg dragón.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de ese pequeño combate, naruto caminaba normalmente mientras era observado por una persona cosa que naruto se percató de inmediato, hizo un sello de mano murmurando unas palabras "byakugan" naruto tuvo que concentrar sus ojos en donde siente que es observado, hasta dar con su observador, parece que lleva algo largo apuntándolo a él, y no solo eso también había otros alrededor de su radio de visión que lo observaban de lejos, dejando eso de lado envió unas señales de manos, en las sombras un par de ojos asintieron para luego desaparecer. Naruto aun con su byakugan activado pudo ver como los hombres cambiaron su mirada y sabía a qué tipo de mirada iban dirigidas (kitsu sabes que hacer, incapacitar y tomar muestras de sangre, necesitamos más información y saber con quién nos estamos metiendo) fue el pensamiento de naruto hacia su digimon compañero.

(Lo tienes naruto-nii-san) fue la respuesta del zorro en su mente pues su sello era perfecto como para comunicarse sin ser interferido ni descubierto.

Después de un rato los hombres que lo observaban están inconscientes y mientras el zorro extraía la sangre naruto se fue a un callejón pues aún era de día y necesitaba la mayor información de este mundo y de cómo ingresar a la escuela.

Después de esperar un rato apareció kitsu con cincos capsulas de sangre de los cinco hombres que lo estaban observando "aquí naruto-nii-san" hablo kitsu entregándole las capsulas de sangres cosa que naruto consumió con sus garras sangrientas y adquirir los recuerdos de los hombres.

"bien vámonos tenemos tres meses de preparación antes de la entrada a la escuela" informo naruto mientras salía del callejón y fue a su departamento a preparar todo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Tres meses después, vemos a naruto en una casa que compro con el dinero que tomo prestado de los abusadores de aquel día y de los trabajos pequeños que hizo, además de que adora sus clones de sangre en henge ya que pudo infiltrarse casi en todas las empresas en Japón, además de su mayor logro fue piratear los computadores del gobierno y colocar sus datos de registro para su identidad y ahora hoy es el día del comienzo de la escuela.

"kitsu si quieres puedes entrenar o ver en el televisor y cuida la casa, me voy a clase" dijo naruto con unos pantalones de color rojo, unas zapatillas de color azul con franjas roja, una camisa de color naranja y una chaqueta con capucha de color blanco y con franjas amarillo en las mangas de la chaqueta, además que llevaba una mochila en su espalda con los artículos y su D-ARK colgado en su cuello y en su pierna derecha llevaba su antiguo estuche que antes guardaba su porta kunais o shurikens ahora llevaba un manojo de cartas digimon "bien me voy, cuídate kitsu" dijo naruto mientras salía y en la sala kitsu levanto una mano indicando que le vaya bien en su primer día.

Naruto al salir de la casa miro detrás de él para ver una mansión de su casa, ignorando eso se dirigió hacia a la escuela shinjuku, mientras pasaba corriendo y pensaba en todos sus logros en este mundo no noto que una persona chocara con él en una esquina obligando a ambos a caer.

"fíjate donde corres idiota" gruño una voz femenina, naruto miro con quien choco y se topó con una niña de su edad y al tiro la reconoció como rika nonaka la que tiene un digimon zorro amarillo de nombre renamon.

"disculpa por chocar contigo, déjame ayudarte" dijo naruto ya de pie mientras le tendía la mano a la chica de cabello rojo cosa que ella aceptó a regañadientes de la ayuda.

La niña lo miro bien, si bien es como de su edad, pero su voz le pareció reconocido en algún lugar, ella juraba que lo había escuchado antes "bien bigotes, pero si choca conmigo de nuevo vas a saber cuál es el verdadero dolor" amenazo ella.

"oí yo no me llamo bigotes, me llamo naruto uzumaki para que sepas, bien me tengo que ir" dijo naruto mientras emprendía su carrera hacia su escuela.

En las sombras vemos a un zorro de aspecto femenino mirándolo intrigado por su olor a sangre (ese olor me parece reconocido, pero es débil) dejando eso de lado siguió en las sombras donde la conocida rika nonaka se dirigía también a su escuela.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto continúo corriendo, frente a él se puede apreciar la academia shinjuku, llegando a la entrada se puede divisar a un adulto esperando a alguien.

Una vez frente al adulto el hombre pregunto "hola ¿es usted el nuevo alumno naruto uzumaki?" dijo el hombre mirando al joven que asintió "bien sígueme por favor" con eso dicho el hombre abrió la puerta y continuo con el joven naruto siguiéndolo.

Mientras caminaban por los pasillos, naruto estaba hablando con sus bijuus (así que en este mundo es muy diferente, que piensas kyubi) pregunto mentalmente a su bijuu.

 **"debes ocultar tus poderes, pero conociéndote no todo es eterno, tarde o temprano descubrirán tus secretos, además tenemos un año y medio para que descubran tu información en el registro civil, así que tienes que ser cauteloso"** hablo el kyubi en la mente de naruto.

(Han sabido sobre el sanbi ha estado muy callado) pregunto mentalmente naruto mientras aún seguía al hombre que lo guiaba por las escaleras.

 **"aun esta inconsciente después de que lo sellaste en ti, pero se está recuperando aun así note algo de ilusión sobre el sanbi, estuvo en un genjutsu uno muy fuerte y por el momento no despertara"** hablo nibi mientras naruto asentía.

"espere un momento joven uzumaki" dijo el hombre que lo guiaba por el pasillo deteniéndose enfrente de una puerta de una sala de clase.

El hombre toco la puerta y espero para luego escuchar un pase después de abrirse la puerta y que el hombre entrara.

Naruto estuvo pensando de como este mundo está en peligro sobre una dimensión colapsando si bien pudo ver los digimon emerger y entrar en el mundo humano y como poder evitarlo de que se desatara el caos.

Después de pensar sintió que lo llamaba el hombre y así que entro con su mochila en su espalda y miro a la clase y ver sus nuevos compañeros escolares.

"bien joven preséntate a tus compañeros" dijo una mujer que miraba al joven uzumaki que asintió.

Naruto pensó en como presentarse así que imito a su antiguo maestro de un ojo "me, mi nombre es naruto uzumaki, las cosas que me gustan y me disgustan no les interesa saberlo, mis hobbies son demasiado jóvenes para manejarlo y mi sueño para el futuro… … … no he pensado en ello" dijo terminando el drama causando que todos sudaran la gotas con el mismo pensamiento.

(Lo único que nos dijo fue su nombre) fue el pensamiento colectivo del curso de clase incluyendo el profesor y el hombre que lo guio al salón de clase.

(Bien creo que exagere un poco) fue el pensamiento del joven naruto mirando de como sus compañeros lo miraba (esto va ser un día largo).

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado dos meses desde que naruto ingreso a la escuela, y se ha vuelto popular entre el curso, sus calificaciones eran altas, mejor en deportes y en ejercicios básicos sin romper a sudar, además se ganó admiradoras en su curso, también era inteligente y estratégico en lo que hace, además de jugar digimon y jugar ajedrez contra otros estudiantes, diablos incluso mejor en juegos de videos, el joven uzumaki es un prodigio en esta escuela.

Y además con la ayuda de los clones de sombra, en enviar a las bibliotecas y leer todo los libros que estaban en su disposición, tanto en los libros en las bibliotecas centrales como en la biblioteca que la escuela le proporciona.

Ahora vemos a naruto con la misma ropa escribiendo los apuntes, pero por el rabillo del ojo vio a un niño de su curso dibujando una especie de dinosaurio de color rojo, pero eso no le llamo la atención sino el nombre que le puso al dinosaurio, guilmon, el activo su sharingan y leyó lo que estaba escribiendo el niño, los atributo es de tipo virus, sus datos, su poder y su alta tasa de defensa que representa ese digimon, pero le llamo la atención el aparato que el muchacho lo miraba cada rato (un D-ARK, tenemos otro domador) naruto apago su sharingan justo a tiempo cuando la profesora se acercó a ambos y vio por el rabillo del ojo de como el niño guardo su aparato para que nadie lo viera, pero lo que si la profesora tomo el dibujo que hizo el joven.

"takato matsuda, que estas dibujando" dijo la profesora mientras el niño nombrado se rio nerviosamente.

Naruto dejo eso de lado y se puso a trabajar en lo que escribió en el pizarrón y anotar todo en su cuaderno justo a tiempo cuando la campana sonó indicando el final de las clases.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de clase naruto miro al joven takato que corría después de su castigo, el uzumaki lo siguió oculto en las sombras siguiéndolo hasta llegar una panadería, naruto de momento no puede entrar ya que la panadería está cerrada así que utilizo un sello de mano mientras cerraba los ojos y murmuro "byakugan" después de eso abrió los ojos y sus ojos de color azul zafiro cambiaron a uno celeste pálido con venas en los bordes de sus ojos así que pudo ver al siguiente domador y con sus ojos pudo ver el dibujo y como lo paso por su D-ARK y escanearlo, naruto sintió una energía en el aparato y descubrió que el niño creo su digimon "interesante", con eso dicho en un remolino de viento desapareció de la zona y aparecer en las afueras de su casa.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Al día siguiente, después de la escuela naruto observaba en la sombra a takato y su digimon pues resulta que el dinosaurio se coló en la escuela y ahora está en camino a su casa, pero eso no es todo, resulta que un zorro amarillo humanoide de repente ataca al dinosaurio y con eso aparece la domadora reina digimon autoproclamada, para luego aparecer otro chico con un digimon, mientras ellos hablaban naruto observaba de lejos con su D-ARK captando al pequeño conejo perro digimon, y escuchaba lo que decían "tendremos que hacer que despierten su ideologías estúpidas, una es arrogante rika nonaka, otro es pacifista creo que se llamaba Henry Wong y el ultimo es un novato indeciso, el otro ryo no sé qué paso desapareció después de que luche con él, si se le puede llamar una lucha corta más como humillación, kitsu vamos, preparémonos en una zona de combate y atraerlos quiero ver qué tipo de trabajo tendremos que prepararlo" susurro naruto, con eso dicho el joven uzumaki y su compañero zorro desaparecieron en una remolino de hojas.

Mientras con la zorra amarilla "rika huelo sangre" dijo captando la atención de los demás y rika se puso nerviosa "estaba allí hace un momento" dijo renamon apuntando una rama de un árbol.

"takatomon huelo un olor raro también en esa zona" dijo el dinosaurio rojo nombrado guilmon.

"¿crees que es él?" pregunto rika mirando nerviosa pues la experiencia que tuvo esa batalla, la dejo con pesadilla. Mientras los niños se dividían hacia su hogar, mientras con naruto llego a su casa junto con kitsu, el zorro humanoide se fue a preparar para la batalla mientras el joven uzumaki después de ducharse y de cambiarse de ropa con su máscara estilo kakashi y ponerse la capucha pero esta vez es de un color diferente, es un color verde oscuro con unos pantalones de color negro y una faja como cinturón, lleva una chaqueta con un remolino rojo en la parte de atrás y unos guantes sin dedos con una placa de metal con el símbolo del logo de digicartas lleva unas botas de combate de su tierra natal y llevaba su cartucho de cartas amarrado en su pierna derecha y bolsito tipo banano que porta Shurikens y kunais y esta posado en su cintura mirando atrás para sacar armas sigilosamente y se pone unas gafas negras para ocultar sus ojos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En un estacionamiento en alguna zona de shinjuku vemos a unos domadores que buscaban algo con su D-ARK, pero eso no es todo, también venía acompañado sus digimon.

En una zona oculta en las sombras vemos a nuestro protagonista encubierto mirando en las sombras junto con su compañero y esperar lo que pasa hasta que están todos reunidos naruto se hizo con su voz distorsionada "veo que recibieron mi mensaje" hablo el encubierto naruto.

"quien eres" dijo henry mirando sospechosamente al joven misterioso, mientras rika miraba al muchacho y se puso nerviosa de saber quién era mientras que takato miraba un poco inseguro.

"eso no debes preocuparte de momento tamers" dijo misteriosamente el muchacho sombreado con su capucha mientras detrás de él aparecía el zorro humanoide de color rojo sangre mirando a los tamers "sino de mi compañero" dijo para luego el zorro atacara hacia los tamers.

Los niños se pusieron rígidos de como el zorro los atacaba, pero sus compañeros digimon los interceptaron para detener al zorro rojo.

Guilmon el dinosaurio rojo recibió el golpe pero no le hizo ningún daño físico, renamon salto sobre el dinosaurio rojo para atacar al su homologo macho, dicho homologo tomo sus puños sin hacerle daño y lo volteo sobre su hombro enviándola a estrellarse en un vehículo, el zorro desde el rabillo del ojo esquivo una estocada de garras de guilmon, para luego dicho reptil rojo escupiera una bola de fuego hacia el zorro rojo, pero la sorpresa de todos es que el fuego impacto pero no le hizo ningún daño.

Renamon después de recuperarse ataco hacia el zorro humanoide rojo, pero no espero que la tierra se levantara y formara un dragón y atacara a renamon.

Mientras esto sucedía, rika trapazaba cartas para ayudar a su compañera renamon, lo mismo hizo takato mientras ayudaba a guilmon, pero uno no participaba que es terriermon el compañero de henry Wong pero eso no es todo, un descuido del domador y el pequeño digimon conejo perro salió para pelear pero luego evolucionó a gargomon con sus manos cubiertos de lo que parece un ametralladora circular y las balas como una cinta en diagonal con el cuerpo de gargomon, dicho digimon comenzó a disparar aleatoriamente.

El joven misterios capto del rabillo del ojo la pequeño digimon blanco que lleva un triángulo en la frente y que brillo cuando el conejo perro digimon evoluciono (ese debe ser un catalizador, mmm, espero que ese pequeño digimon no esté involucrado en esto) fue el pensamiento del joven misterioso, aunque capto de como la energía fue transferida hacia el digimon de henry.

Luego capto que gargomon apuntaba hacia rika que dicha niña estaba arrinconada en un pilar del estacionamiento mientras era apuntada por el arma de gargomon en su cara.

El joven misterioso maldijo y en un parpadeo de velocidad salvo a rika de ser asesinada por un digimon "espero que estés atento y sepa cuando hay peligro de verdad y no estar a la vista de tus enemigos eso te llevara a que te maten" aconsejo el joven encapuchado mientras bajaba a rika que lo miraba con un rubor mientras respiraba agitadamente "ahora esto es lo que pasa cuando un digimon no tiene experiencia de combate y evoluciona pierde el control y se vuelve una amenaza para lo que te rodean, henry" regaño el encapuchado asustando al niño "y por ultimo no has apoyado a tu compañero reptil si eso vuelve a ocurrir no me dejas más remedio que eliminar a sus digimon permanente" dijo asustando a los tamers y hacerlo preocuparse de sus compañeros "kitsumon derríbalo" mando el encapuchado cosa que el zorro rojo asintió.

"Rugido helado" dijo el ahora identificado kitsumon mientras rugía hacia al frente donde los digimon estaban agrupados enviándolo a estrellarse contra los vehículos y paredes mientras pequeños fragmentos hielo es incrustado en la pieles de los digimon.

"guilmon/renamon/gargomon" llamaron los domadores corriendo hacia sus compañeros noqueados pero vivos.

"bien es hora de irnos y espero que se tomen en serio en ser domadores, porque si me vuelven a decepcionar los eliminare y su mundo estará en peligro de la destrucción que se avecina, esto no es por ser el malo sino por su propio bien, vámonos kitsumon" dijo el joven encapuchado mientras el zorro humanoide aparecía a su lado y tocaba su hombro.

"espera, quien eres" grito takato mirando al desconocido pero el joven se sacó la capucha mostrando su peinado rubio desordenado llamando la atención de los domadores y sorprendiendo a takato "eres…"

"si takato, veo que eres inteligente, pero ahora prepárate se acercan tiempos oscuros y este mundo depende de nosotros y nuestros digimon para protegerlo y tomen mis consejos ya menciones sus fallas, y espero mejoras cuando nos encontremos" con eso dicho el joven desapareció junto con su digimon si bien el joven sin capucha pero con los lentes puestos y la máscara tapa boca ya que su voz distorsionada era imposible de reconocer pero tienen una pista el pelo rubio desordenado.

"¿takato quien era?" pregunto henry mirando a su compañero de escuela.

"es… … naruto uzumaki" dijo takato mirando a la nada, esto capto la atención de los dos domadores "pero es un gran jugador de digimon, se hace llamar el maelstrom digimon según los rumores" explico takato mirando a su compañero herido pero presto atención de lo que dijo antes de irse.

La revelación de naruto uzumaki, será una posible amenaza para los tamers o será su posible aliado, definitivamente en este mundo comienza el crecimiento de estos salvadores los tamers.

 **Hola soy terocmaster y espero que le gustara este capítulo aunque no es mucho que digamos y no tan emocionante como se lo esperaban, bueno lo compensare con el siguiente.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno y mas)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune, la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru ōdōri.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, +A**

 **Nivel: 65**

 **HP: 35500**

 **CP: 45000**

 **STR: 450 + 145 = 595**

 **VIT: 430 + 30 = 460**

 **DEX: 560 + 150 = 710**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 50 = 50**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico)**

 **Historial: Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima, aparte naruto tiene un compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial digital su nombre kitsu que naruto le llamo y se pasan como una relación de hermano de familia.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 7,679.360**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 56)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 18)**

 **Kamui (lvl 19)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 19)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 18)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 28)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 10)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 10)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Ingeniero de constructor (lvl 32)**

 **Maestro de herrería (lvl 50)**

 **Maestro de cartas digimon (lvl 45)**

 **(Estado de compañero digimon)**

 **Nombre: kitsu (nombre ser vivo) kitsumon (nombre digimon)**

 **Nivel: infantil – campeón (lvl 45)**

 **Tipo: bestia humanoide**

 **Raza: zorro**

 **Atributos: datos**

 **Familia: mundo shinobi, guerrero del infierno, caos de la naturaleza.**

 **Compañero – amo: naruto uzumaki namikaze, equipo dúo sangriento**

 **Habilidades digimon:**

 **Inferno llameante: kitsumon crea una bola de fuego plateada lanzadas desde sus manos-patas hacia su objetivo, mientras al mismo tiempo es cubierto por llamas plateadas dándole una forma de zorro humanoide hecho de fuego plateado.**

 **Rugido helado: kitsumon ruge enviando un viento congelado que envían a volar sus oponentes mientras es dañado por diminutos fragmentos de hielo y congelar las articulaciones de sus enemigos, esto causa que estén resfriado y el hielo en sus sistemas los noquea estos síntomas duran un poco de una hora pero deja hasta el hueso helado.**

 **Habilidades shinobis:**

 **Casi todas las habilidades de naruto (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu gran bola de fuego (lvl 35)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 20)**

 **Espero que se entusiasmen para el siguiente capítulo. Eso será todo por hoy así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Próximo capítulo: conociendo a naruto, buscando respuestas.**


	4. capitulo 3

El gamer jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon

 **Hola soy terocmaster y espero que tanto la demora que he tenido desde que Salí de mis estudios y entre en la práctica me ha tenido ocupado pero no se alarmen si piensas que no voy a continuar con la segunda temporada de; el gamer jinchuriky, así que aquí va la historia.**

"personajes hablando"

 **"personajes demoniacos hablando"**

(Pensamiento de los personajes)

 **(Pensamientos de los personajes demoniacos/ventanilla del gamer)**

/evolución de digimon/

"hablar digimon"

(Pensamiento digimon)

Capitulo: conociendo a naruto, buscando respuestas

Después de que los tamers tuvieron una derrota humillante y sus digimon aun recuperándose de la paliza que le dio kitsumon, tuvieron una conversación mientras esperaban que sus digimon se recuperaran para poder irse.

"¿Así que crees que fue naruto, takato?" pregunto henry acunando a su digimon perro conejo que aún no se despertaba.

"no creo, estoy seguro de eso" afirmo takato mirando a guilmon aun inconsciente de su aspecto maltratado.

"si es ese blondie, espero respuesta de ¿porque nos atacó con su digimon?" exigió rika mirando a takato para luego mirar a su digimon que aún estaba maltratada.

"no se dé porque nos atacó, pero escucharon lo que dijo" dijo takato mirando un poco preocupado.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn Flas back nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"bien es hora de irnos y espero que se tomen en serio en ser domadores, porque si me vuelven a decepcionar los eliminare y su mundo estará en peligro de la destrucción que se avecina, esto no es por ser el malo sino por su propio bien, vámonos kitsumon" dijo el joven encapuchado mientras el zorro humanoide aparecía a su lado y tocaba su hombro.

"espera, quien eres" grito takato mirando al desconocido pero el joven se sacó la capucha mostrando su peinado rubio desordenado llamando la atención de los domadores y sorprendiendo a takato "eres…"

"si takato, veo que eres inteligente, pero ahora prepárate se acercan tiempos oscuros y este mundo depende de nosotros y nuestros digimon para protegerlo y tomen mis consejos ya menciones sus fallas, y espero mejoras cuando nos encontremos" con eso dicho el joven desapareció junto con su digimon…

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn fin Flas back nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"tiempos oscuros ¿Qué nos quiere decir sobre eso?" se preguntó henry mirando un poco a su digimon que se movió un poco y escuchar un gemido de dolor del digimon perro conejo "dejemos eso después, necesito llevarlo a descansar" dijo henry mirando de como su digimon abría un poco los ojos para luego cerrarlo y descansar un poco más.

Rika vio a su digimon ya consciente y tratándose de levantar "está bien pero descubriré que es lo que trama ese naruto con o sin su ayuda" dijo rika caminando a su digimon y ayudándola a levantarse.

"rika" murmuro renamon en modo de disculpa pero rika asintió y la ayudo a apoyarse en ella como su muleta mientras renamon miraba a su domadora ayudándola.

Takato miraba de como los dos tamers se movían con su digimon heridos hacia sus hogares, luego miro a guilmon que gimió de dolor para luego abrir los ojos "takatomon" susurro guilmon mientras takato se acercó a su pareja dinosaurio y lo ayudo a ponerse de pie.

"no te preocupes guilmon, estoy aquí y nada te hará daño otra vez" dijo takato mirando de como guilmon lo miraba y asentía "vamos muchacho, vamos a casa" dijo el domador de pelo café con gafas en su cabeza.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con nuestro protagonista, el joven uzumaki caminaba tranquilo hacia su casa temporal, si bien sus clones en henge le ha dado dinero he información de lo que sucede y cosas nueva que ellos trabajan en diferentes trabajo, sea ministerio, consejero, empresario, traficante, militares y otras cosas más, naruto tiene todo este país en su palma de la mano, siempre atento, si no fuera por sus habilidades ninja y otros trucos que naruto aprendió durante los trabajos y diferentes áreas, pero de todo los trabajo uno le intereso más, la empresa Hypnos que si bien, el costo del trabajo no era bueno, pero lo que llamo sus alertas internas, fue que esa empresa están intentando destruir el mundo digital y sus digimon con ellos como gobernante del mundo humano, ya que su clon espía fue testigo de cómo capturar un digimon y experimentar con ellos hasta que se destruyen en datos, pero lo que más lo alarmo fue el hecho que este mundo junto con el mundo digital están siendo destruido de a poco y podría causar una trágica destrucción de ambos mundos, pero eso no es todo, también ellos tiene su vista en él, eso le molesto hasta la medula, si bien nunca le gusto ser observado como un objetivo y se defendió con eliminarlo o desaparecer de su radares.

De momento naruto va a pretender ser un niño normal sin mostrar mucho sus capacidades ninja pero eso no quiere decir que tomara represalia con sus observantes y enemigos.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Han pasado ya dos semanas desde la humillante derrota de los tamers a manos de su compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser digital, kitsu no tuvo piedad en humillarlos y hacerlos abrir los ojos de que hay enemigos muchos más fuertes al asecho y esperando una oportunidad para atacar, naruto siempre se decía que estar alerta a todo.

Ahora vemos al joven uzumaki en la escuela en la clase de matemáticas que si bien no era entretenido lo aburría hasta la muerte, pero gracias a sus clones de sombra lo mantenía siempre concentrado en su investigación e infiltración de este mundo para averiguar que peligros asechan en este mundo.

Dejando sus pensamientos de lado, naruto estaba escuchando a la profesora de matemática y de cómo resolver los ejercicios con las fórmulas que ella daba, si bien naruto estaba anotando las formulas y luego resolver el problema que ella les daba al curso, naruto estaba teniendo un debate interno, (¿que se supone que hace las matemáticas?, no necesito tanto conocimientos de los números, raíz, radio y todos lo que vienen con las mezcla, pero debe haber una razón oculto, mmmm, bueno dejando de lado, takato me mira cada segundo con temor, esto ya empieza a molestarme) naruto estaba tan absorto en sus pensamientos hasta que le llego un papel en su escritorio que lo desconcertó, naruto miro el papel como si fuera su peor enemigo que lo desafía a abrirlo y ver que lo que hay adentro, el joven simplemente estaba observando con intensidad a la hoja de papel arrugado con la esperanza de hacerlo desaparecer, sin darse cuenta sus ojos cambiaron a rojo y el papel comenzó a distorsionarse cosa que llego un grito de sorpresa de takato que se dio cuenta y llamando la atención de todos incluyendo naruto despertó de su trance y desactivo sus ojos para mirar a takato.

"takato-kun se me puede explicar de porque interrumpes la clase" dijo la maestra de matemáticas acercándose al puesto de sus alumnos.

Takato señaló a naruto y su hoja que naruto rápidamente lo oculto bajo un genjutsu de bajo nivel, la profesora y los demás lo estaban mirando a lo que apuntaba takato y se veía el cuaderno con los ejercicios terminados.

"no sé porque de repente vi de como hizo que el papel se distorsionara" dijo takato mirando a naruto que el uzumaki rápidamente en su mente estaba buscando una excusa.

"¿y cómo crees que voy hacer esa cosa?" pregunto naruto tranquilo mirando al joven con las gafas en su cabeza.

"tus ojos cambiaron a rojo y debe ser por eso" dijo takato mirando a naruto que el joven uzumaki se rio un poco.

"si claro, como si mis ojos cambiaran a rojo y distorsione la mesa completa, seguro que necesitas un examen a los ojos takato ya estás viendo cosas o es tu imaginación" dijo naruto tranquilo sin preocupación.

"no lo imagine, se lo que vi" dijo takato con renuencia mientras la maestra miraba a los dos niños, miro a naruto que se burlaba y que lo dejaran terminar, pero takato insistía que lo admitiera.

"basta, bien no importa que paso pero ahora concéntrense en la clase después de clase hablaremos de esto" dijo la maestra cosa que naruto asintió en acuerdo y takato asintió a regañadientes.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de la conversa, naruto estaba sentado bajo un árbol comiendo su colación tranquilamente, el joven uzumaki repasaba sus pensamientos y en la esquina de su ojo capto de qué henry lo observaba con unos binoculares en un arbusto, naruto sonrió para adentro mientras comía tranquilamente y noto una colmena de abeja en un árbol cerca de henry, sonriendo con malicia comenzó hacer sellos de mano a la vista, henry lo observaba que cosa esta haciendo, pero sin percatarse que el árbol detrás de él que la rama se rompió donde sostenía una colmena y caer donde misteriosamente una roca puntiaguda apareció bajo tierra en la zona del impacto y luego la colmena se rompió en pedazo.

Naruto se puso unos auriculares mientras silbaba una melodía alegre ignorando los gritos de dolor y de socorro de los niños cerca de henry ya que las abejas enfurecidas comenzó a picar a cualquiera todos excepto a naruto, ya que dicho joven de bigotes estaba bajo un genjutsu que se veía parte del árbol haciendo que las abejas pasen a su lado y gracias a unos sellos de silencio no se escuchaba la música para que las abejas no centren sus objetivos en él.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de clase naruto caminaba de camino a casa pero sabía que estaba siendo vigilado por cierto digimon zorro de pelaje amarillo y una cierta cabeza roja con lentes, naruto caminando mientras hacía sellos de mano mientras cantaba los sellos como si fuera una canción y nadie notaba que alrededor de un kilómetro el viento se movía y formaba mini tornado haciendo girar unas cuantas hojas y reuniéndola y luego el mini tornado se elevaba junto con más hojas encima de sus seguidores tamers, una vez en una buena altura, naruto canto una última parte al terminar su sello y de repente un viento azoto al suelo junto con hojas que se pegaron al cuerpo de ambas niñas, la cabeza roja rika y su digimon renamon fueron envuelto por hojas y se le pegaron a su ropa/pelaje dándole comezón mientras naruto se reía por dentro sobre su broma inofensiva.

Y aparte de eso, como parte de su sangre, los aburame que controla insectos y son conocido repugnantes y reservados, naruto con la sangre de un aburame controlo unos grillos para que se comieran las hojas y esta vez se escucharon los gritos de ambas tratando de sacarse los insectos encima juntos con las hojas.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez que llego a su casa encontró a kitsuno relajándose bajo una sombra comiendo su platillo favorito, carne de conejo al jugo, el zorro observo a su compañero del crimen y noto una gran sonrisa en su rostro que el mismo lo lleno de curiosidad de porque esa sonrisa que le llegaba a romperle la mejilla pero en sus ojos noto unos instintos de travesura cosa que ahora tiene la atención del zorro de pelaje rojo sangre.

"nii-san que te tiene tan buen humor" pregunto kitsu o kitsumon su alias digimon mirando de como su hermano o tamers sonreía todo el tiempo.

"oh, nada importante, solo dejar a takato lidiar con la profesora de matemáticas, dejar a henry lleno de picaduras de abeja y el castigo de que fue el quien molesto las abejas y picaran a los demás y por ultimo cierto cabeza de fuego arrogante y su zorra dorada llena de hojas como un arbusto, ah y te comente que los grillos vinieron como polillas a una lámpara y empezaron estar llena de grillos comiendo las hojas en sus cuerpos, mientras gritaban desesperada" termino naruto de contar el relato de su pequeña aventura y broma inofensiva.

El zorro le llego una tremenda gota de sudor en su nuca viendo a su compañero del crimen que se reía como un loco, "mouuuu, nii-san eres malo, no me dejaste nada como prueba, sabes que me gustan las bromas" dijo kitsu mirando a su compañero humano, naruto saco de su bolsillo una cinta de grabación.

"no me fui con las manos vacías, tenemos palomitas y una noche por disfrutar de otra humillación exitosa de parte del rey de las bromas infernal y estas en primera fila" dijo naruto con otra risa cosa que el zorro acompaño de su buen humor y ambos entraron pusieron la cinta y vieron de como las desgracia de los tamers le llegaba a ellos y que decir fue una noche de risas de los dos bromistas astutos y tramposos que pisaron en este mundo normal.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con los tamers, ellos se reagruparon para discutir sobre los acontecimientos que tuvieron que pasar, takato, henry y rika miraban un pedazo de papel que tenía escrito sobre la identificación de naruto uzumaki que renamon se coló en la escuela donde asistía nuestro protagonista y sacar unos documentos e información del uzumaki.

"bien ya que renamon tiene los datos, y su ubicación, no sabemos nada de él que no sea un excelente estudiante, que sabes de él matsuda" hablo la cabeza roja mirando un poco molesta sobre cómo fue su expiación hacia dicho rubio fue un completo fracaso.

"vi a naruto que sus ojos cambiaron de color a uno rojo y que un papel enfrente de él comenzó a distorsionarse, no sé como pero se lo que vi" dijo takato mirando un poco confuso sobre la situación.

"y de que hablar que naruto estaba haciendo algo con las manos lo último que lo vi, es que sonreía mientras dejo de hacer y se posiciono una forma extraña" dijo henry mientras imitaba al rubio lo que hizo "lo siguiente que supe fui perseguido por abejas furiosas y no solo yo también los demás, y para variar naruto no tenía ninguna picadura de abeja y me culparon como que fui yo quien hizo eso" dijo henry con un gruñido mientras se aguantaba de rascarse el cuerpo y los brazos al igual que takato.

"yo solo lo seguía a la distancia mientras este bigote cantaba una canción extraño versado por animales, así comenzó; inu, tora, u, y otros más, una vez que termino de cantar estaba cubierta de hojas y para variar grillos comiendo en esas hojas que se acercaron como polillas hacia la luz, sé que él fue quien hizo esto" dijo rika con una mirada molesta mientras apretaba su puño con frustración por la humillación que tuvo que pasar.

"tengo un plan para salir de la cubierta" dijo henry Wong hacia los dos tamers que se juntaron y empezó la planificación de cómo hacer que caiga naruto en su trampa.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Ahora nos centramos en naruto en otro día soleado él ha estado observando a los tamers enfrentar contra otros digimon pero esta vez se están ayudando y pudo ver el cambio en ellos, naruto gracias a sus clones observo de como es el mundo y conseguir un mapa entero a través de un plano de este continente y de otros, ahora dejando esos pensamientos de lado se dirigió hacia el parque hasta que sintió varias presencia que lo observaban, naruto continuo caminando sin molestarse en mirar a sus alrededores.

Desde, el rabillo del ojo del joven uzumaki pudo ver una cola peluda amarilla detrás de unos árboles que lo seguían, dejando eso de lado también observo de como una cola de reptil rojo se coló en un arbusto y se podría ver un brillo detrás de un tronco de un árbol.

"Hojas de punta de flecha del zorro"  se escuchó un murmullo y lo otro que supo naruto que tuvo que esquivar unos ataques hecho de diamantes que iban en su dirección.

"Bola de Fuego" se escuchó otro ataque viniendo hacia su ubicación, que naruto esquivo rodando por el suelo y posicionándose en la defensiva mirando por todos lados.

"Ráfaga de Conejo" se escuchó otro ataque que venía hacia su dirección, el ataque se puede ver pequeños proyectiles verdes de energía, con el pensamiento rápido salto de gran altura y se posó en una rama de un árbol grande, naruto una vez posicionado esquivo un zarpazo de una garra que la zorro dorado ataco por la espalda.

"bien, ¿quieren jugar?, Pues juguemos" dijo naruto sacando de su bolsillo del pantalón un kunais largo con una punta peligrosamente filosa que puede atravesar el cráneo sin ningún problema.

Una vez dicho eso del arbusto lo embistió un dinosaurio rojo con unas minis alas de murciélago como orejas y con su kunais bloqueo la garra que iba a golpearlo obligándolo de retroceder unos pasos, pero el joven uzumaki se mantuvo firme ante todo.

(Justo cuando le dije a kitsu que permaneciera en la casa después de entrenar, bien tendré que asumir mi error por bajar la guardia) fue el pensamiento de naruto que tuvo que bloquear una golpe de llamas azules de parte de la zorra dorada que intento atraparlo por la espalda.

Una vez que bloqueo fue golpeado por un conejo perro para luego perder el equilibrio y ser lanzado por un coletazo que lo estrello contra un árbol y antes que se diera cuenta la zorra dorada lo clavo con sus diamantes en la ropa para luego los tamers se hicieran presentes con su D-ARK en mano y cartas en otra mientras la zorra lo amarraba al árbol con una soga gruesa que ocupan para amarrar barcos grandes en los muelles, todos miraban a nuestro protagonista mirando con una sonrisa hacia los tamers "bueno quien diría que ustedes han mejorado incluso utilizaron un trabajo en equipo para llevarme a cabo he" dijo naruto tranquilamente con una sonrisa.

"cállate bigotes, ahora queremos respuestas tuyas de porque nos amenazaste esa vez" dijo rika nonaka mirando con su mirada fría.

Ha naruto no le importo esa mirada ha recibido peores en su infancia pero le llego un plan en mente "bien como veo que estoy en desventaja es mejor decirle he" dijo naruto tranquilamente sin molestarse de cómo se referían a él.

"primera pregunta ¿porque nos ataca?" dijo takato mirando a guilmon a su lado que miraba al joven de pelo rubio con sus pupilas rasgada y gruñendo.

"¿Por qué?, es para ponerlo a prueba, si bien ya saben de la existencia de los digimon que están apareciendo en este mundo, piensen que los que se enfrentaron son solo una pulgada de lo que está por venir y falta más" dijo naruto tranquilamente mientras la zorra junto con rika lo observaba en silencio si mentía o no.

"segunda pregunta ¿Por qué nos pone a prueba poniéndonos en peligro y la amenaza de eliminar a nuestros digimon?" pregunto henry Wong mirando al uzumaki que lo miraba con aburrimiento.

¿Por qué? Bueno eso es fácil, su mundo se desgarra en pedazos y cuando eso suceda no les ayudare a lo que se tienen que enfrentar ya que tengo prohibido intervenir así que mejor manera es ponerlo en peligro para que abras los ojos que todo no es divertido cuando está involucrado y lo otro, la amenaza a tus digimon, si bien ustedes no los entrena como corresponde como ver qué tipos de habilidades le hace al digimon, una estrategia de combate para tu mascota digital, incluso su salud he alimentación si uno no lo aplica ellos son débil y no olviden la experiencia que ganan en combate, si los evita pelear alguien saldrá herido por ser un pacifista, o incluso un aumento de poder que los volverá locos y se vuelven salvajes y te pueden matar sin remordimiento ya que en su estado salvaje o la pérdida por el poder lo vuelven oscuros gracias al estar expuesto por energías negativas que le transmitirán en su D-ARK, así que me veré obligado eliminarlos no importa si es tu mascota o tu socio" dijo con calma naruto mostrando la seriedad de sus palabras.

"tercera pregunta ¿a qué te refieres que es la pulgada de lo que estar por venir?" pregunto rika mirando con enojo no le está gustando a lo que viene después.

"eso es porque todos los que enfrentaron son solo novato o campeón, ahora ponte a pensar que pasara si aparece un Deva, un mega, o un ultímate y ustedes son los únicos en detenerlos y sin experiencia por no pelear, demasiado arrogante como para pensar una estrategia lógica en vez de hacerlo frente y ser confiado de que habrá una solución a todo y evitar que tu digimon se lastime tanto, eso solo son ilusiones" dijo naruto mirando hacia el cielo.

Todos los tamers quedaron pensando de ¿ cómo hacerle frente a lo que está por venir?, naruto hizo un punto pero ¿podían confiar en él?, pero esta la duda de porque no se incluirían pero lo que llamo la atención es que se defendió con tres digimon pero algo les dice que se estaba conteniendo "¿que eres en realidad?, es imposible que un humano pueda saltar tan alto, o resistir un golpe del lagarto rojo o esquivar a renamon" dijo rika mientras miraba con una mirada sospechosa.

"bien como saben soy naruto uzumaki, y si preguntan mis habilidades eso es confidencial, solo soy de momento un niño pretendiendo ser normal y adaptarme al mundo, y si piensan que soy un digimon adelante apuñálame si desaparezco en datos o muero de desangrado por que por sus ojos solo creen lo que ven" dijo naruto tranquilo soltándose de la cuerda cosa que tenso a los demás la cuerda era bien apretada a su cuerpo que es imposible liberarse.

Los tamers se pusieron listo juntos con sus digimon "¿Cómo pudiste escapar de la soga?" pregunto henry con seriedad mientras takato estaba nervioso y rika miraba frustrada.

Naruto miro sus manos en sangre ya que sus uñas no están "simple utilice mis uñas para cortar la soga a un precio de perder la uñas pero eso lo de menos he sobrevivido a todo lo que me tiran" dijo como si estuviera hablando del clima "bien es hora de irse y los felicito por trabajar en equipo como para capturarme aunque la verdad utilice solo una pequeña porción de mis habilidades así que espero mejoras ya que se aproxima la destrucción de este mundo real y mundo digital y espero mejora de ustedes y sus compañero digital" dijo naruto haciendo sellos de mano para luego terminar en una posición de mano y su cuerpo comenzó a ser tragado por la tierra "bien nos vemos más adelantes" con eso desapareció bajo tierra.

¿Qué les esperara los tamers a futuro?, ¿cómo podrán enfrentar lo que dijo nuestro amigo de pelo rubio hacia el mal que se avecina?

 **Espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo he aquí las habilidades de naruto, pero lamento decirle que no hubo cambios de habilidad solo una subida de nivel de poder, y si escuche sobre ¿qué tipo de Susano seria? ustedes me han preguntado varias veces pues les diré lo primero es que será un esqueleto completo pero muy diferente a los susanos que vieron en anime/manga así que no lo diré y el color piense en un bicolor de dorado con un profundo negro niebla como los huesos, eso será todo no delatare mi sorpresa.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno y mas)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune, la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru ōdōri.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, +A**

 **Nivel: 66**

 **HP: 38500**

 **CP: 48000**

 **STR: 450 + 145 = 595**

 **VIT: 430 + 30 = 460**

 **DEX: 560 + 150 = 710**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 55 = 55**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico)**

 **Historial: Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima, aparte naruto tiene un compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial digital su nombre kitsu que naruto le llamo y se pasan como una relación de hermano de familia.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 7,679.360**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 56)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 18)**

 **Kamui (lvl 19)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 19)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 18)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 28)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 10)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 10)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Ingeniero de constructor (lvl 32)**

 **Maestro de herrería (lvl 50)**

 **Maestro de cartas digimon (lvl 45)**

 **(Estado de compañero digimon)**

 **Nombre: kitsu (nombre ser vivo) kitsumon (nombre digimon)**

 **Nivel: infantil – campeón (lvl 45)**

 **Tipo: bestia humanoide**

 **Raza: zorro**

 **Atributos: datos**

 **Familia: mundo shinobi, guerrero del infierno, caos de la naturaleza.**

 **Compañero – amo: naruto uzumaki namikaze, equipo dúo sangriento**

 **Habilidades digimon:**

 **Inferno llameante: kitsumon crea una bola de fuego plateada lanzadas desde sus manos-patas hacia su objetivo, mientras al mismo tiempo es cubierto por llamas plateadas dándole una forma de zorro humanoide hecho de fuego plateado.**

 **Rugido helado: kitsumon ruge enviando un viento congelado que envían a volar sus oponentes mientras es dañado por diminutos fragmentos de hielo y congelar las articulaciones de sus enemigos, esto causa que estén resfriado y el hielo en sus sistemas los noquea estos síntomas duran un poco de una hora pero deja hasta el hueso helado.**

 **Habilidades shinobis:**

 **Casi todas las habilidades de naruto (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu gran bola de fuego (lvl 35)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 20)**

 **Espero que se entusiasmen para el siguiente capítulo. Eso será todo por hoy así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Próximo capítulo: buscando a guilmon, ganando la confianza de los tamers**

 **No se lo pierdan.**


	5. capitulo 4

El jugador jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon

 **Hola soy terocmaster, así que es el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

"personajes hablando"

 **"personajes demoniacos hablando"**

(Pensamiento de los personajes)

 **(Pensamientos de los personajes demoniacos / ventanilla del jugador)**

/ evolución de digimon /

"hablar digimon"

( Pensamiento digimon)

Capitulo: buscando a guilmon, ganando la confianza de los domadores

Han pasado dos días desde el encuentro cara a cara con naruto uzumaki, los tamers no saben en qué pensar, ya que las palabras de ese ninja perjudicaron en su mente completamente, de hecho tuvieron que enfrentar contra un negro Greymon en la noche, los tamers le hace frente pero las palabras del Greymon oscuro lo dejo más preocupados.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnn flash back tamers nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Vemos a los tres domadores que se reúnen en el parque shinjuku para que se diviertan con un digimon nivel campeón.

"Vaya que no necesito causar caos para encontrar a los domadores y sus compañeros" Hablo el digimón saliendo de la niebla para mostrarse completamente. Su piel es de color gris con rayas oscuras en su cuerpo de reptil, puede tener muchas piernas para soportar su peso y brazos. No es tan pequeño como su homólogo. Es un hecho que lo lleva a un tipo de dinosaurio con tres cuernos. , Greymon pero es muy diferente de los otros negro Greymon.

"rika este no es un digimon normal" dijo renamon nerviosa se sintió el poder de un mega de ese digimon, sus instinto le gritaba retirarse.

Rika viendo la preocupación de su pareja digimon saco su dispositivo pero no tenía datos en él, además solo la advertencia de renamon sobre no ser normal.

"¿A qué te refieres con encontrarnos?" dijo takato esta vez temiendo lo que responderá después.

"como destruirlo, no se ¿Por qué? Pero me dio un aumento de poder y él evolucionó de un agumón a esto, solo la voz de matar a los domadores y sus compañeros, digimon, jejeje, no me importaría si podía tener más poder que tengo ahora " declarar el digimon oscuro, asustando a los domadores y sus digimiones, rika, no lo pude ver bien, pero sí a su mente, esta en conflicto, el digimon no le dio, el tiempo de prepararse, y el hecho de que estuvo cerca de ser el mismo, que rompió los árboles con su espalda y lo dejo fuera de combate.

La velocidad que el digimon desconoció mostro resultó ser un peligro que no pudo escapar "¡guilmon!" grito takato con preocupación pero el niño es capturado por este digimon levantándolo para mirar a los ojos, mientras hacía presión en su agarre "¡suéltame, haaaa!" grito takato tratando de liberarse del apretón mortal de este oscuro digimon.

"Koyotetsu" grito renamon tirando su ataque ráfagas de diamantes mágicos hacia el digimon que soltó al niño para tener la atención hacia ella cosa que funcionó pero no espero que la golpeara con las bolas de fuego que lo golpee con su técnica y ganar terreno para luego hacer contacto.

La explosión que resultó fue como si hubiera explotado una bomba para derribar la casa, los domadores salieron volando de sus pies después de la explosión junto con el terriermón que por la onda expansiva de aire con las llamas que cayeron en los domadores quemándolo e hiriéndolo.

"estos son los famosos tamers que él oído hablar tanto, tengo que decir que estoy decepcionado por sus habilidades" dijo el digimon para luego respirar hondo acumulando un ataque masivo de fuego oscuro y las llamas que se escapaban a través de sus dientes .

"renamon" susurro rika viendo a su digimon inconsciente con su piel chamuscada por la alta cultura, y la niña no estaba mejor, rika tenía ahora la ropa arañada y gastada por las llamas que se dispersó después del ataque ella cayo en la inconsciencia.

"terriermon" susurro henry que se golpeó la espalda contra un árbol, viendo a su digimon que se levantaba con dificultad se puede ver el arañazo en su cuerpo por el arrastre del vuelo para luego perder el conocimiento.

"guilmon" susurro takato que gira la cabeza para ver a su compañero mal herido y aun noqueado por el ataque de este extraño monstruo digital, takato está más herido, estando cerca de la zona de explosión y el cuerpo adolorido por la presión, mirando a la nada cerro los ojos para luego perder la consciencia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnn ale flash back tamers nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Nadie sabe lo que paso después, ese digimon era muy diferente a los negros Greymon era demasiado fuerte y rápido, pero una cosa sabían que los golpes de una muerte, la única pista de eso fue de sus padres, que llegaron a casa cargados por un niño de pelo rubio de ojos azules y con marcas en las mejillas, similares a las de un zorro, pero lo extraño que llegó con arañazo y unos pequeños cortes por la ropa un poco gastada y quemaduras, los niños le preguntaron a sus padres que paso, de hecho takato sabía que le rompieron los huesos por ese dinosaurio digimon pero le dolía el cuerpo, sus padres hicieron una explosión en el parque y eso fue atrapados por la explosión eso lo dijo el niño.

Pero los tres tamer sabían que naruto debe tener la respuesta del ¿Por qué sucede estos cambios de poder a los digimon salvaje?, hoy van a juntarse si o si en el cobertizo de guilmon de la casa abandona en el parque shinjuku.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto, el joven uzumaki pensaba lo que paso ayer si él no hubiera llegado a tiempo y el extraño poder que irradiaba ese digimon no era normal en absoluto.

(Esto es extraño, nunca me imaginé este poder que préciense seguro es que el digimon es un campeón pero tenía el poder de un mega, y está el hecho del aura oscura, se sentía familiar) fueron los pensamientos de naruto mientras miraba por la ventana de la escuela.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnn flash back de naruto nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

"¡mueran!, ¡gran llamarada de fuego corrupto!" rugió el dinosaurio oscuro hacia los tamers escupiendo una intensa ola de calor que derretía hasta el suelo.

"estilo de tierra; gran barrera de tierra" se escuchó un grito para luego en frente de los tamers se levantara una gran pared gruesa hecha del mismo suelo que intercepto el ataque salvándolo de una muerte dolorosa mientras las técnica del enemigo golpeaba la pared que de apoco se desmoronaba pero resistía con todas sus fuerzas hasta que el ataque seso y la tierra cayo levantando humo de quemadura que al igual el polvo.

"bien eso fue patético, pero ya logre mi cometido jejejeje… ¡¿Qué!?" grito sorprendido de ver después de que se aclaró el humo y el polvo, los tamers aún estaba en el suelo respirando con dificultad por el polvo, herido pero vivos y enfrente de ellos se puede ver un niño con capucha negra y un cubre boca pero se le pueden ver los ojos azules a través de la oscuridad que le otorgaba la capucha dando una mirada intimidante para los niños de su edad pero no para un digimon que ha visto otros más tenebrosos que un niño de ojos azules brillantes "¿Quién demonios eres? Dijo el digimon mirando al joven encapuchado sin notar que una sombra tomaba a los digimons heridos de la zona.

El digimon miro hacia el nuevo que se interpuso entre los tamers y su ataque más poderoso "de quien soy eso no te incumbe" hablo el joven mientras hacía unos movimiento con las manos hasta terminar "estilo madera; espinas de la muerte" llamo el joven mientras tocaba el suelo con ambas manos.

El digimon miro confundido unos momentos pero debajo de sus pies crecieron un arbusto con espina que se está enrollando contra él y sigue creciendo, el digimon trata de liberarse sacudiéndose su cuerpo mientras las espinas se incrustaban en su piel dura "¡¿qué rayos es esto?!" grito furioso el digimon mirando a su oponente con odio y viendo de como las espinas crecían enterrándose en su piel atravesando su cuerpo, tuvo que reprimir un gruñido de dolor.

"estas en mi trampa espinosa, si te mueves más las espinas crecerán hasta atravesar tu cuerpo por completo, además de que drena tu poder" informo naruto viendo de como el digimon no se calmaba cosa que era doloroso para su enemigo.

"maldito, gran bola de fuego" rugió una bola de fuego justo antes de que las espinas llegaran a su hocico y forzarlo a cerrarlo.

"¡kitsu!" llamo naruto mirando de como el ataque viene hacia él, pero es detenido por un chorro de agua cortesía de su compañero digimon zorro que logro extinguirlo justo a tiempo y dando la bienvenida al vapor cuando los ataque colisionaron entre sí.

"rugido helado" grito kitsumon rugiendo hacia el dinosaurio digimon que atrapado en la trampa mortal fue desfragmentado en partículas de datos y un aura oscura que se mostraba para luego esfumarse en humo negro dejando las partículas en el aire mientras kitsu observaba ese extraño fenómeno "¿nii-san viste esa aura?" pregunto kitsumon mirando a naruto que estaba escaneando la zona ya que el aura aún se siente pero no se ve, sin percatarse el aura oscura se mostró cerca de takato y otro cerca de guilmon para luego una mini niebla negra entrara en ambos cuerpos y sin dejar indicio de una pista, solo el D-ARK colgado en el cuello de takato mostro el símbolo de peligro en la pantalla del aparato para luego volver a la normalidad al igual que el símbolo en el estómago de guilmon brillara un aura oscura para luego volver a la normalidad.

"si, mejor llevemos a los tamers y sus digimon hacia nuestro hogar para curarlos, kage bushin no jutsu" murmuro naruto sin hacer el conocido sello pues ya no lo necesita su control de este jutsu es ahora natural para el joven uzumaki hacer.

Las creaciones de los cinco clones que tomaron a los tamers y de sus dos digimon para luego partir en las sombras hacia la casa de naruto, mientras el original manda a kitsu hacia la casa para estar presente en caso de que los tamers despertaran, mientras naruto fue en busca de guilmon aun inconsciente unas luces interfirieron con su visión unos momentos después de recuperar la vista vio un helicóptero y vieron que bajaban personas armadas con una cuerda y apuntando el arma a él y a guilmon.

(Esto no es bueno) fue el pensamiento de naruto mientras su cuerpo se tensaba reconociendo el símbolo de Hypnos, su espía le ha dicho a través de códigos sobre los planes de la empresa.

"quédese en donde esta" grito un uniformado apuntando un arma hacia el niño "manos arriba" grito mientras naruto no levantaba las manos "¡dije manos arriba mocoso o disparo!" rugió el uniformado apuntando aun a naruto.

"tech problemático" murmuro a regañadientes naruto sabiendo que si se exponía lo perseguirían en todo momento "no puedo irme donde mis padres estarán preocupados por mi" dijo naruto con las esperanza de irse.

"crees que soy estúpido, sabemos que no eres de aquí" dijo otro hombre apuntando también a naruto.

"bien no tengo que hacer esto pero no me deja opción" dijo naruto mientras de su bolsillo sacaba un cuchillo y para sorpresa de los presentes se corta las venas de su brazo y riega el suelo con su sangre para luego apuñalarse repetidamente en su estómago manchando su chaqueta con sangre.

"¡detente!" grito otro hombre aflojando su puntería hacia naruto demasiado en shock por como este niño se deñaba y se cortaba con un cuchillo.

"sabes escuche una maldición de que cuando ve un niño apuñalarse es cuando sus pesadillas los persiguen" dijo naruto mientras de su boca salía sangre hasta caer al suelo sangrando, sin que nadie lo notara gotas de sangre se escapaba de la vista y volvía a la oscuridad de las sombras para luego tomar forma humanoide de un tipo de zorro del tamaño de un árbol.

De la nada las luces se apagaron sin ningún motivo, una niebla empezó a aparecer a su alrededor mientras sonido inquietantes se escuchaban en los árboles, para luego unos ojos rojos se mostraron en las sombras cosa que asustaron a todos los uniformado en la escena, y después se escucharon pasos pesados acercándose y emitiendo un gruñido de amenaza y lamento, uno de los uniformado se estaba acercando al cuerpo de naruto pero no espero que el cuerpo se moviera un poco para luego la sangre en el suelo desapareciera en las manos de naruto, los gruñidos de amenaza y lamento cesaron para luego dar un rugido de carga y para esto se acordaran del horrible monstruo presentes en sus mentes que salto y cayó cerca del cuerpo de naruto, para luego tomarlo en brazos y los ojos del ser espectral cambiaron a un azul iluminando la zona y un susurro de la voz del niño fue "estilo vinculo de sangre, borrado de mentes" para luego la zona explotara en una luz y desaparecieran de la vista naruto junto con la criatura y guilmon desapareció también después de la conmoción, una vez que la luz ceso no había rastro de nadie y todos los hombres estaban noqueados y el helicóptero no estaba presente.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de usar la nueva técnica que trabajo con su sangre y muchas criatura lo nombro estilo vinculo de sangre, borrado de mentes, esa técnica es muy poderosa pero a la vez peligrosa es una mescla de las habilidades del clan yamanaka mas con una combinación de su creación de sangre logro crear esta técnica. Ahora con naruto con el helicóptero prestado y sin el piloto que lo dejo junto con sus camaradas voló llevando a guilmon a casa se demoró unos pocos minutos para llegar y estacionarlo en el patio trasero.

Una vez que bajo del vehículo de vuelo, naruto entro a la casa y vio a los clones dejando a los tamers en una línea en el living, el joven uzumaki miro a su compañero zorro indicando donde esta los digimon, en cambio el zorro lo guio donde los dos restante digimon estaban, renamon se veía un poco mejor, terriermon está roncando mientras naruto dejo a guilmon al lado de los otros dos digimon "kitsu cúralos por completo pero no a plena salud para evitar una confrontación" dijo naruto mientras salía de la habitación "voy a curar a los tamers pero no completamente, solo curar algunas quemaduras graves, huesos rotos y trauma emocional" con eso naruto salió y se acercó a los tamers e hizo unos sellos de mano y su palma brillo de un aura verde y con su mano se acercó a henry Wong curando la lesión de su espalda, algunas fractura en su costilla debió ser el choque contra el árbol ya que su cuerpo no resiste con unos golpes duros en cambio con naruto es diferente, y también inspecciono su mente con su curación notando un gran trauma en el joven Wong "¿porque no todo puede ser fácil?" suspiro naruto.

Una vez que termino la curación se dirigió a la niña de cabello rojo fuego y con su palma curativa pasaba a lo largo de su cuerpo curándola de quemaduras de tercer grado, rasguño y algunos moretones, también curo su trauma cerca de la muerte, una vez listo mando a un clon a llevarlo a la casa en donde vive, ¿cómo sabe en donde vive?, pues consumió un poco de la sangre en la ropa que al igual que consumió un poco de la sangre del joven Wong y guio a un clon llevarse al muchacho a su casa al igual con la chica.

"bien ahora el más difícil" dijo naruto acercándose a takato y con su palma curativa empezó a inspeccionar que daño a sufrido, huesos rotos por todo su cuerpo, quemaduras de tercer grado, moretones en todo su cuerpo "uy te llevaste la peor parte he" murmuro naruto pero noto algo impropio, sintió un aura oscura "que eres" trato de sacarlo pero sintió como el muchacho se retorcía de dolor al tirar el aura oscura "esto no puede ser, ¿acaso?" susurro naruto para luego mirar su D-ARK y mostro la pantalla el símbolo peligro "veo, un nuevo jinchuriky pero un jinchuriky digital, no puedo sacarlo de momento y está vinculado a su alma, al igual que yo estoy vinculado con kyubi, esto no es bueno" susurro naruto dejando de tirar y ver como el niño se relajaba "no tengo más remedio que entrenarlo a controlar su poder y tendré que entrenar a los otros como apoyo de takato en caso de que él pierda la razón" suspiro sintiendo ya que tendrá que quedarse para entrenarlo en vez de entrenarse a sí mismo "bien, está listo" dijo naruto viendo su obra con orgullo, pudo curar a alguien con las graves heridas y fatales para un niño de esa edad.

Después de curar y que sus clon llevara a takato hacia la casa del joven matsuda, naruto se sentó a descansar un rato pero escucho pasos "nii-san, guilmon tiene un aura oscura en su ser y parece ser que está ligado a sus datos y algo se siente fuera como otros datos tipos de datos en su interior" informo kitsu que naruto se quedó pensativo.

(Guilmon también es un jinchuriky de esa aura y lo que dijo kitsu podría ser otro ser sellado dentro de guilmon, esto se está saliendo de las manos, no tenemos opción, serán nuestros alumnos, pero para eso necesitan confiar en nosotros) fueron los pensamiento del joven uzumaki que miro a compañero zorro "kitsu estamos ligado en este asunto los tamers tienen que entrenarse sobre todo ese takato y su guilmon, ambos están ligado en su alma con esa aura oscura y el símbolo de peligro lo confirma ser un sello que se está despertando" dijo naruto como si fuera más sabio que un niño de su edad, quien lo puede culpar por madurar en tan temprana edad "tenemos que entrenarlo en nuestro método de enseñanza para evitar un caos total" dijo naruto mirando a kitsu.

"naruto-nii ¿estás seguro de esto?, ellos no confían en nosotros por los actos recientes, será difícil entrenarlo con la tensión en el ambiente" dijo kitsumon mirando a su amo/hermano que asentía indicando que ya pensó en eso de ante mano.

"ya lo sé, tendremos que esperar que suceda algo para ganar después su confianza y de ahí poder entrenarlos" dijo naruto con un suspiro cansado "mis clones ya dejaron a los tamers en sus hogares, pero guilmon tendremos que dejarlo en su cobertizo en el parque shinjuku, los demás me encargo yo" con eso dicho naruto creo tres clones más, luego los clones asintieron hacia su creador y se llevaron a terriermon y renamon hacia sus hogares con los tamers, mientras con guilmon a su cobertizo del parque shinjuku.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnn fin flash back de naruto nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Después de eso naruto miro al frente sintiendo a la profesora dándole atención hacia el joven uzumaki "señor uzumaki, sería tan amable de decirme que tanto miras a fuera" dijo un poco irritada la maestra de clases de ciencia.

"esta por tocar" dijo naruto mientras justo de terminar la oración sonó la campana indicando el final de clases.

"bien alumnos recuerden que se acerca el paseo que queda en dos meses para ir a la empresa donde se originó los juegos de cartas digimon, así que espero un buen comportamiento de todos ustedes" con eso dicho la profesora todos salieron hacia sus hogares.

Todos excepto naruto que se quedó guardando lentamente sus cosas mientras pensaba aun en esa aura que entraron en el cuerpo de takato y guilmon (aun me pregunto que habrá sido eso) dejando el pensamiento de lado el joven rubio bigotudo fue hacia la puerta de la sala y salir con sus pensamientos puesto en su mente.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras tanto con un cierto digimon reptil rojo estaba comiendo pan de lo bien con una sonrisa, cuando de repente de sus ojos parpadearon en color rojo con la pupila oscuro penumbra mientras emitía un gruñido salvaje y de su estómago el símbolo de peligro esta iluminándose de un color opaco.

Guilmon poseído se dirigió a la salida de su cobertizo y se dirigió hacia el parque shinjuku mientras gruñía.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En otro lugar en la casa matsuda vemos a takato que está en trance que no pasó desapercibido por sus padres, takato se dirigió a la entrada de su casa y estaba por abrir la puerta.

"takato ¿adónde vas?" dijo la madre del joven matsuda que dicho niño aun en trance salió de su casa sin decir nada, obviamente esto preocupo a los padres.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con naruto, el joven uzumaki estaba meditando en el parque hasta que su sensor chacra detecto una señal de anomalía, al lado de él se encuentra su compañero que también sintió el aura oscura.

Naruto miro a su compañero "vamos" con esas palabras naruto emprendió en busca de la energía oscura que se siente a un par de kilómetros de distancia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras avanzaba takato llego a la plaza aun en trance pero con una sonrisa inquietante mirando a su compañero digimon reptil rojo que gruñía a takato " **vamos guilmon mostrémosle a esos dos que si podemos defendernos con cualquier cosa que nos lance** " dijo takato con una doble voz, su voz original y una voz adolecente ronco que emitía una sensación de odio.

El dinosaurio rojo asintió aun gruñendo con los ojos rojos brillando de malicia y sed de sangre, ambos se dirigieron a su primera víctima la primera en desafiarlo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras los restantes tamers iban junto a sus compañeros ya que su D-ARK se volvió loco y una señal de peligro apareció en la pantalla de los dos tamers, ambos tamers trataron de comunicarse con takato pero sin resultado así que fueron donde el mapa con una flecha roja que lo guiaba sin saberlo hacia el otro tamers poseído por el aura.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

En una zona misteriosa no tan misteriosa por nuestro protagonista rubio infiltrado en Hypnos de hecho más bien un clon en henge que revisaba los papeles de registro sobre un proyecto que sería la solución de tanto que habla el hombre encargado contra esas abominaciones de digimon, si bien el clon de naruto en henge de un trabajador revisaba el proyecto y los resultados que tiene que dar (así que esto es el problema que puede traer la destrucción de ambos mundos, a veces pienso que somos, como seres humanos tan estúpidos y nuestro paranoica nos hace miserable, este hombre piensa que puede destruir ese mundo con esta cosa sin medir las consecuencia de destruir otros universo con esto o abrir un portal de otra dimensión, tendré que avisarle al jefe de esto) estaba revisando el proyecto tan concentrado estaba que un computador apareció el símbolo de peligro igual al símbolo que tiene guilmon en el pecho y un sonido de alarma (que demonios pasa afuera).

Con eso en mente fue al computador y tecleo unos cuanto teclas y tiene acceso a la pantalla y vio de como un dinosaurio rojo destruía una fábrica abandonada y takato tenía una sonrisa espeluznante no ideal para el joven indeciso de un líder (esto es malo tendré que avisar al jefe) con discreción fue al baño y creo un clon de sombra que luego desapareció después de entregarle el mensaje a voz y una fotografía de guilmon poseído y takato con esa sonrisa como recuerdo del clon se dispersó y transmitió el mensaje a través de los recuerdos.

(Alabado sea los clones y el jefe por darme más chacra que mis hermanos clones, bien a volver lo que está pasando ahora) con eso el clon salió del baño y se dirigió a la sala de reuniones que se está dando lugar ahora después de la señal de peligro.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con los dos tamers restante fueron a donde se encontraba una fábrica abandonada, los tamers junto con sus digimon que lo seguía entraron al recinto donde dice peligro no entrar cosa que ellos ignoraron aunque henry tuvo un poco indeciso si entrar o no pero siguió a la pelirroja que no se inmuto por las palabras del letrero de advertencia.

Sin saberlo estaba siendo seguido por naruto y su digimon zorro de pelaje rojo que sentía la presencia del aura dentro de la fábrica abandonada, ambos se miraron y en una palabra silenciosa desaparecieron de un salto hacia el techo de la fábrica y entrar en unos de los traga luz para observar una silueta esperando a los tamers en la oscuridad.

"es él" dijo en un susurro el uzumaki mientras kitsu observaba la silueta que le brillaban los ojos en rojo y el zorro humanoide asintió de lo que quiso decir, que el aura oscura está poseyendo al usuario que son takato y guilmon.

Con los tamers que se sorprendieron de ver a takato y guilmon en esa zona, pero algo está fuera de él.

"¿takato que estas?" pregunto henry mirando al tamer de lente sobre su cabeza.

"guilmon, ataca a renamon y terriermon" dijo takato con una sonrisa maliciosa que no es propio de él.

El dinosaurio rojo se fue a la carga hacia los digimon con una bola de fuego hacia henry y hacia rika, renamon tuvo que actuar rápido sacando a rika del camino y terriermon disparando de su boca, pequeñas balas verdes hacia la bola de fuego que colisionaron.

"¡Qué demonios te pasa!" grito rika enojada por ser atacada por el digimon de takato.

"¡takato que rayos haces!" grito henry esquivando por poco una pequeña llamarada hacia su dirección.

"¡que me pasa, pues estoy harto con ser débil e inseguro ustedes me retienen con ser el mejor domador de digimon, ahora estoy poniendo a prueba mis habilidades contra ustedes y después los eliminare una vez que gane el combate y que sus digimon no exista más!" grito takato con los ojos rojos y negro penumbra su aura.

Mientras la batalla daba lugar, naruto miraba con cautela para luego mirar a kitsumon y con hacerles señales de mano cosa que kitsu capto, son lenguajes a través de signos.

(Kitsu quiero que ayudes a henry y a rika mientras me encargo de takato lo dejare inconsciente y después vamos contra guilmon cuento contigo compañero) fue el lenguaje a través de las señales de mano transmitida de naruto.

Kitsu asintió y se fundió con la sombra de la fábrica sin que nadie lo note, naruto con cautela envió shurikens con hilo ninja en zonas estratégica para después poder capturar a guilmon una vez que noqueara a takato, después de lanzar shurikens en lugares y la trampa esta lista naruto miro donde se supone estar su compañero digimon e hizo señales con las manos.

(Kitsu en tres a mi señal) kitsu leyó el lenguaje silenciosos de naruto después de eso.

El tiempo parece que se detuvo con solo los dedos de naruto como segundos… uno.

Takato sacaba una baraja de cartas que brillaban con una luz roja enfermiza y envió escalofrió a los que vieron el aspecto de la carta y sentir el hielo que desprendía de dicha carta… dos.

Guilmon comenzó a recargar su ataque de su hocico y se podía ver aura oscura rodeándolo cosa que preocupo al resto de los tamers y sus digimon, takato desliza la carta en la ranura… tres.

Desde la distancia se escucha una explosión que tembló la tierra, y se podía ver un pilar de fuego que salió en cierto sector asustando y despertando a los habitantes de Japón, mientras el pilar de fuego se calmaba hasta que se pudo visualizar una fábrica en construcción en llamas rojas, naranja y azul en ciertos sectores de la fábrica.

Dentro de dicha fabrica en construcción se puede ver zonas en fuego y la calor insoportable que desprendía desde dentó de la fábrica, vemos a naruto sosteniendo a takato inconsciente en su espalda, y dos copias sosteniendo a los restantes tamers inconscientes con quemaduras segundo grado y su ropa un poco quemada y desgastada por el daño que causo guilmon y esa extraña carta que desprendía un poder no común.

Y hablando de digimon naruto volteo a ver a kitsu que sostenía a renamon a estilo de novia y su cola sostenía a terriermon que también esta inconsciente, pero no se ve guilmon en ninguna parte, naruto comenzó a estirar sus sentidos de chacra para poder sentirlo pero no se encontraba por la zona supuso que desapareció pero pudo sentir la energía un poco lejos de la ubicación del digimon reptil de fuego.

"kitsu vamos" dijo naruto cargando a los tres tamers con sus clones y con una señal brincaron hacia los tejados seguido por kitsu que lo siguió.

Una vez que tomaron la ruta por los techos se escuchaba helicópteros, y los sonidos de los coches de patrulla que van en dirección hacia la fábrica ahora destruida y en llamas kitsu recordó algo "naruto-nii, que hay de guilmon, no pude verlo después que desato el ataque" dijo kitsu mirando y buscando con su olor pero esta obstruido por los objetos quemados que no puede reconocer el aroma de dicho reptil rojo.

"tranquilo lo pude sentir, está lejos de la zona de explosión, por lo que entiendo salto por los techos y llego al parque pero su poder es delgado, así que necesito que…" dijo naruto creando más clones de sí mismo dos exactamente para tomar a los digimon que llevaba su compañero zorro "necesito que vallas al parque y trate de capturarlo y luego vienes a la casa ahí los esperare entendido" dijo naruto en modo shinobi serio con su trabajo.

"hai, naruto-nii" con eso dicho el zorro siguió a un clon que naruto creo para él.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras naruto y kitsu se separaron en sus misiones propias, vemos a guilmon que aún tiene los ojos rojos y un aura penumbra lo está cubriendo, el reptil poseído continuo caminando hacia una zona aleatoria hasta que se detuvo sintiendo presencias a su alrededor.

De los árboles y de los arbustos que muestra el parque en la noche se puede apreciar puntos rojos que emitían y están apuntando hacia guilmon poseído.

"señor en posición" se escuchó una voz masculina que miraba al reptil rojo mientras un dedo está sosteniendo lo que parece ser una transmisión auricular en su oreja.

"bien, estén preparado el objetivo se aproxima a su ubicación" se escuchó desde la emisora de los auriculares.

Mientras con kitsu y la copia del original iba en árbol en árbol, la copia hizo señales de mano en transmitir un mensaje hacia kitsu.

(Estar atento, guilmon no está solo, siento presencia rodeándolo y nos está esperando a que lleguemos) transmitió en un lenguaje de mano la copia del original naruto.

Kitsu asintió a su domador mientras creaba un clon de sombra de sí mismo y seguía a la copia mientras bajaba de un salto al suelo que fue silencioso e hizo la técnica (estilo de tierra; jutsu camino del topo) con eso el zorro de pelaje rojo sangre fue tragado por la tierra para desaparecer de la vista y siguió hacia la ubicación donde fueron los clones.

Con guilmon el dinosaurio rojo con el aura que lo rodea gruñía a su alrededor y su cuerpo se puso tenso como si estuviera esperando alguna señal para atacar.

"te encontré guilmon" se escuchó una voz joven, el dinosaurio miro hacia donde vino la voz y vio a naruto junto con kitsumon que lo miraba con los brazos cruzados.

El reptil gruño hacia ellos y su postura cambio de tenso a listo para atacar encorvado como preparándose para saltar.

"kitsumon prepárate para dar lo mejor" dijo naruto mirando a guilmon gruñirle y después ambos digimon se lanzaron hacia el combate entre sí.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras la batalla daba lugar en el parque shinjuku, en la casa de naruto si se podría decir así ya que es una mansión, en el patio trasero con el espacio de una cancha mundial de futbol que está rodeado de un mini bosque y un pequeño estanque con peces dorados y un puente de piedra que va hacia el otro lado y siendo rodeada de un rio grueso como si esa zona se hizo para meditar o hacer sparring un combate amistoso con una plataforma de combate.

En el centro del circulo hecho por los ríos tranquilos y ver los peces reflejándose, vemos a naruto meditando mientras tres cuerpos están enfrente de él, en el suelo son takato inconsciente junto con el resto de los tamers inconsciente que están encima de lo que parece ser unas escrituras antiguas debajo de ellos, naruto está meditando mientras hacía señales con las manos para luego en la escritura en el suelo brillara con dos en verde que están henry Wong y rika nonaka, y el otro está brillando un azul medio morado con lo cual naruto está trabajando en takato "arte de sellado; sello de los dragones gemelos" dijo naruto aun sin romper su concentración en su meditación mientras las escrituras se transformaron en dos dragones con diferentes aura, uno con un aura azul brillante que naruto está alimentando con su chacra y el otro un dragón morado que está alimentando con el aura oscura de takato y el prototipo que consiguió naruto, ambos dragones hicieron lo que parece ser una danza y giraban en una forma circular que luego con el giro se insertó en takato en su abdomen y la escritura restante se reagruparon en el centro formando un circulo y los dragones quedando estampado con el símbolo de ying y yang con el azul como el espiritual y el morado como la fuerza y las escritura antiguas se reescribieron en un círculo rodeando los dragones gemelos que luego perdieron el brillo y volvieron a ser de color negro pero se siente ambas energía que naruto otorgó el chacra a takato y el poder corrupto sellando y hacer un equilibrio de ambos poderes "bienvenido jinchuriky de Dētauirusu no hason" con eso dicho naruto creo un clon extra y se llevó a takato a una habitación de huéspedes y vendarlo la zona de quemaduras.

Los dos tamers aun inconsciente siendo rodeado de auras verde de los sellos debajo de ellos ya que los clones que transmitía la curación a los dos desde los sellos del suelo, el original se acercó a henry que sufrió con quemadura de casi segundo grado y una lesión en el cráneo que es el principal preocupación "jefe se me agota el chacra" dijo el clon mientras naruto original asentía y tomo su posición mientras cerraba los ojos y hacia señales con las manos y al terminar con el ultimo sello, naruto aplico más chacra y de su espalda broto unas cadenas verdes esmeralda con un brillo verdoso agua "estilo uzumaki; cadenas de la vida" susurro naruto mientras las cadenas como serpientes abrazaba el cuerpo dañado de henry y junto con el sello del suelo un brillo verdoso ilumino el cuerpo de henry hasta disminuir y las cadenas se retiraron dejando un cuerpo sin lesiones y las fracturas que tenía el cuerpo como el cráneo se regeneraron sellando y auto reparándose y la hemorragia interna se desvaneció salvando la vida de henry.

"mmm que paso" susurro la voz seca de henry mientras trataba de enfocarse con su vista pero solo vio una silueta de pelo rubio mirándolo seriamente.

"tranquilo henry tu vida ya no corre peligro descansa" susurro mientras su mano brillaba un chacra de su palma y lo ponía en la frente y ayudar a tranquilizar el trauma y curar su mente de una posible muerte cercana.

Henry cerró los ojos y dejando el mundo de la conciencia y dando bienvenida al mundo del sueño tranquilo.

"¡jefe tenemos un problema, la niña se está debilitando cada segundo que pasa!" grito el clon mientras trataba de curarla y evitar perder la vida de su paciente.

Naruto le encargo al clon que estuviera con henry a llevarlo a la habitación junto con takato, pero con la seguridad de otro clon para neutralizar si takato se sale de control o que henry haga algo estúpido después que recupere la consciencia.

Naruto creo cinco clones y le dio instrucciones a sus clones de quitarle la ropa y dejándola sola con sus bragas y sostén y su sorpresa es ver quemaduras de tercer grado en partes del cuerpo, rasguño en su cuerpo que seguro dejaran marca, una herida en la cabeza debido que un pedazo de escombro la golpeo, su hombro dislocado, y costilla rota y la rodilla del hueso se sobresale de su lugar "esto es serio" dijo naruto con una cara de preocupación, si ella muere sus predicciones se harán realidad el fin de las dimensiones dará lugar y el aún no está listo para que ocurra aun "mantén la calma y concéntrate naruto" se dijo así mismo el joven shinobi para luego hacer sellos de manos a una velocidad pero sin perder la concentración, de su cuerpo despedía una aura verde que brillaba intensamente y de su cuerpo proyecto un aura de dragón verde esmeralda con ojos de color amarillo intenso como el sol, el dragón es hecho de parte del chacra de naruto y está ocupando un poco del chacra del kyubi para darle forma al reptil alado "arte prohibida; transmisión regenerativa del dragón de la vida" con eso dicho y terminar el sello el dragón dio un rugido escupiendo chacra verdoso y un poco de chacra de kyubi que encerró el cuerpo de rika en una esfera verde oscuro para luego la pelota disminuir y escuchar unos sonidos repugnante de hueso reagrupándose y como una tira de papel rajándose en el proceso, una vez la esfera se volvió trasparente siendo aún verdoso y partículas de luz entraron en ella, pronto el sello del suelo brillo intensamente y se desvaneció como agua y el cuerpo de rika cambio un poco, su cabello se hizo un poco más rojo de lo normal, su pequeños colmillos se afilaron un poco, no tan notorio como naruto y sus heridas y huesos fracturado se curaron, pero algo no estaba bien sus senos pequeños aumentaron a una B pero no tan notorio y su sostén se rompió dejándola así nomás al aire "mierda el proceso hubo una alteración, pero esta con vida y fuera de peligro vital, por lo menos las heridas se curaron al cien pero no espere que sus senos crecieran un poco, debo chequearla con los libros de anatomía de las mujeres con chacra, quizás allá una explicación a este cambio" susurro en sus pensamientos "bien mejor la llevo a otra habitación de huéspedes, tendré que vendarla en su zona donde habían las quemaduras" con eso naruto dio orden a sus clones de traer la ropa de rika mientras el mismo la trasladaba hacia la habitación de los huéspedes.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Una vez adentro de la casa, naruto se estaba calentando su ramen instantáneo en la microondas mientras tenía un libro en su mano, la anatomía humana a base de chacra mientras está esperando su cena.

En una habitación de huéspedes subiendo por las escaleras vemos a rika tapada en una cama cómodamente mientras ella aun dormía pero sus ojos se apretaron un poco con fuerza indicando que esta por despertar "huh" gimió rika mientras abría los ojos, adaptándose en la oscuridad mientras su vista aun borrosa y su mente mareada no sabía dónde estaba, pero los recuerdos le llegaron como un camión, la masacre que takato y su digimon le hicieron a ella y los otros, la explosión sintiendo que algo la golpeo y sintió el dolor fantasmal de sus huesos rotos y una rodilla rota, ella se sentó bruscamente y se miró y descubrió que tenía vendajes donde está su senos pero le molestaba y siente muy apretado, rika se quitó las vendas y sintió algo nuevo en su senos, que han crecido un poco a una copa B, ella se los toco para saber si eran reales, luego se quitó el resto de los vendajes y descubrió que estaba en una habitación pero no en un hospital, ella se miró y estaba semidesnuda ella se está preocupando, que paso después de la explosión, ella fue raptada después de eso, que paso con ella, que le hicieron a ella, todo esos pensamientos le vinieron en la mente.

Ella escucho unos pasos por el otro lado de la puerta como si alguien está pasando por el pasillo ella se levantó de la cama y prendió la luz y vio una bata rosa en la cama en que estaba acostada, ella se lo puso y se cerró con el cinturón asegurándose de cubrirse y diviso unas pantuflas rosadas.

Ella caminando un poco mareada se acercó a la puerta y la abrió un poco para ver, diviso a un niño de pelo rubio de ojos azules zafiros, piel bronceada y estaba hablando con otro doble del niño, ella guardo silencio mirando y escuchando la conversación de los gemelos supuso ella.

"el jefe quiere saber cómo esta los dos varones tamers, si han despertado desde que lo trajimos a nuestra casa o como él quiere llamarlo la casa temporal o la guarida no sé qué ni me importa" dijo el clon rubio a su otro yo.

"piensa como quieras nosotros somos sus creaciones así que seguimos ordenes, aquí está el informe de takato matsuda" dijo entregando una carpeta hacia su homologo.

El clon reviso la carpeta y asintió y miro a su compañero en busca de una explicación "¿y cómo está el sello?, ¿hubo alguna complicación después del ritual y sellar esa aura oscura que poseía a ese niño?" Preguntó el clon mirando a su otro.

"de momento el paciente muestra una recuperación igual al del jefe, el ritual fue un éxito, y henry Wong está descansando después del ritual que le hicimos, para curar sus heridas y hemorragia interna" dijo el clon dos de naruto "pero me preocupa de una paciente, rika nonaka, si bien el ritual prohibido funciono en ella, solo mostro algunos cambios secundarios, la primera es que sus senos crecieron un poco de tamaño y sus dientes ahora tienes un par de colmillos no tan notorio como los nuestros eso debió ser al poder nuestro y un poco del poder del kyubi en su sistema, pero muestra que ella despertara en cualquier momento ya que el ritual tiene casi la misma habilidad de nuestro jefe" dijo el clon mirando al primero.

"bien, sigue vigilando a los niños, yo enviare el informe al jefe, y tiene una idea de porque los senos de la paciente crecieron un poco, bien nos vemos hermano" dijo el clon uno mientras el otro despedía y se iba a una ubicación por el pasillo.

Con rika escuchando toda la conversación se sintió asustada que cambios secundarios en ella, que tipo de ritual le hicieron y los demás que clase de rituales y el jefe quien es, ella no quiere ser víctima de algo peor (renamon donde está) fueron los pensamientos de rika nonaka.

Rika se armó de valor y salió de la habitación con cautela miraba dentro de la casa, las paredes están decoradas de armas, cuchillos y shurikens diferentes, rika tomo un kunais y bajo cautelosamente por la escalera, la casa en que estaba era grande y vio un cuarto que dice privado avanzo hacia esa zona con cautela, ella miro unos cuadros y se puede apreciar un cuadro de un niño de pelo rubio solitario de unos 6 años, y otro cuadro pero no estaba solo había un niña de 12 años de cabello negro con una mirada un poco seria y el rubio la está abrazando y se puede apreciar un pequeño zorro naranja en su cabeza durmiendo cómodamente, el siguiente muestra una foto de cuatro personas que son el rubio, un chico serio, una de cabello rosado y un tipo con una máscara y de pelo blanco con un solo ojo como sonrisa y todos tenían una banda para la cabeza, con el símbolo de una hoja, luego se puede apreciar una foto de todas unas personas desconocidas junto con dicho equipo y llevan la misma banda con el símbolo de una hoja e ella.

Ella siguió viendo hasta ver una diadema con la hoja pero la diferencia que tiene es que tiene un tajo vertical como separando la hoja por la mitad (esto son lo mismo que tiene en los cuadros) fueron los pensamientos de rika, ella tomo la banda y se lo puso en su frente y vio un espejo de tamaño ideal para verse completa, se sentía extraño de utilizar una banda quizás era una protección para la cabeza.

Una vez que termino de ver, ella se dirigió a la puerta que dice privado, ella entro y ve un pasillo oscuro y una luz que ilumina una vitrina de cristal que dentro lleva un traje que ella reconoció.

"no lo creo este traje es del autoproclamado maelstrom digimon" susurro viendo el traje con sus ojos, pero lo que llamo la atención fue una pequeña caja fuerte que está en un pilar lejos de la vitrina de cristal.

Ella sintió curiosidad de ver que es lo que hay dentro, pero escucha unos pasos tranquilos que se acercan.

Rika se asustó y se ocultó dentro en un armario, que está en una esquina justo a tiempo cuando la luz ilumino la habitación "mmm creí haber sentido alguien aquí" dijo una voz conocida, rika vio por el borde de la puerta a nuestro protagonista rubio que lleva consigo una tasa de ramen mientras come y se acerca a un escritorio "bueno mucha emociones por la noche, ahora veamos el informe" se dijo en voz alta mientras abría una carpeta y ve lo que está escrito en el mientras lee.

"veamos tipo zorro guerrero, renamon, sus posible evoluciones son desconocidas, tiene una tasa de velocidad superior no tanto al mío, sus técnicas son buenas pero tardan en cargar para atacar" dijo naruto mientras revisaba la primera carpeta, para luego sacar la segunda "bien el siguiente, terriermon, tipo can conejo, sus ataques son buenos, una buena tasa de ofensiva y de largo alcance en sus ataques, pero lo malo que es lento y tiende a subestimar a sus adversarios, este enano necesita un retoce de actitud antes que lo maten" dijo naruto mientras pensaba en cómo solucionar el problema "ahora el premio mayor, veamos tipo virus reptil, técnicamente un lagarto rojo escupe fuego, desde su última batalla fue poseído por una extraña aura desconocida que tuvo que ser sellada junto con su domador takato matsuda, se mostró un increíble aumento de poder pero pierde el control y eso los puede llevar a su muerte algún día si no se controla a tiempo" dijo naruto mientras comía su comida hasta acabarlo.

"bien veamos, ahora viene los chicos y después la paciente especial" se dijo mientras de su escritorio apareció una carpeta de tres colores rojo, verde y amarillo, y saco la carpeta de guilmon y lo puso en la carpeta rojo, luego saco la carpeta de terriermon y lo puso en la carpeta verde y después el que sobra con el amarillo "bien empecemos con el pacifista, henry Wong un estudiante de mi curso que prefiere hacer la paz en vez de batallar con su digimon lo que lo causara más adelante la muerte segura de sí mismo o de los que le rodea" dijo naruto mientras guardaba la carpeta en su caja fuerte y tomaba otro "veamos takato matsuda, un joven que sueña con ser un domador digimon y líder como en la versión de los digidestinados, su falta de confianza en su compañero tiende a perder el control y vive en un mundo de fantasía, dios tiene que despertar este chico no todo son flores y arco iris, veamos recientemente peleo contra sus compañeros domadores que lo puso en peligro a muerte, pero no es lo divertido de aquí, lo problemático es que fue poseído por la misma aura que consumió a guilmon, y ambos fueron tratados como sacrificios humanos, técnicamente jinchuriky de Dētauirusu no hason tiene que controlar ese poder o lo controlara, por eso ataco y eso se viene de pensamientos negativo que recibe el mundo que lo rodea" dijo naruto suspirando mientras sabiendo que rika está escuchando pues su sensor de chacra lo detecto cuando se movió de su cama "y por último la especial que me dio dolores de cabeza desde que la vi, rika nonaka, su digimon es renamon y es de corazón frio y mal genio, todo le molesta y es un marimacho que no le gusta los vestidos ni las rosas, su pasatiempo son humillar a otros y tiene una actitud de ser superior a todos y cree que todo está hecho en bandeja de plata, debemos cambiar ese comportamiento ya que no es saludable y puede llevar la muerte de un compañero o de la suya por su comportamiento, porque kami-sama me torturas, sé que traicione mi pueblo pero lo hice para protegerlo de la destrucción y no convertirme en su arma ni su rata de laboratorio, bueno por lo menos aquí estoy" se dijo naruto mientras guardaba las ultimas carpetas archivadas.

Rika desde el armario miraba a naruto que todo está siendo revelado, el joven uzumaki boto el envase vacío del ramen en la basura, estaba sintiendo la reacción de rika que está en su armario, bueno puede fingir un poco más hasta que se rinda dios como le gusta las bromas pesadas.

"se me olvida algo, debe estar en el armario" dijo naruto y puso una pose de pensamiento, cosa que asusto a rika que sostenía el kunais con fuerza mientras naruto caminaban a paso lento hacia el armario, pero un temblor repentino frustro su diversión "mierda que está pasando" dijo naruto mientras controlaba el equilibrio de no caerse pero rika no pudo controlar su equilibrio en un espacio pegado lo cual la obligo a revelarla y caer pero aun sosteniendo el kunais peligrosamente mal, naruto actuó rápido y la sostuvo mientras le quitaba el kunais.

"quítame las manos encima pervertido" grito rika mientras trataba de salir de sus brazos, pero naruto aun la sostuvo mientras el temblor se hacía más fuerte.

"tranquilízate rika-chan, no te alteres, y no soy un pervertido" dijo naruto para luego hacer un sello de mano y besar a rika en sus labios sin saber que inyecto chacra en sus sistema y adormecerla con el chacra adormecedor que unió los labios con rika (arte seducción; beso adormecedor, a veces me pregunto cómo hacen estos jutsu los de la niebla sangrienta) fue el pensamiento después de que rika quedo dormida y naruto separo sus labios con los de ella "estos jutsu son complicado necesitan una mejora no pienso besar a todos para hacerlo dormir y noquearlo en un sueño" susurro con el ceño fruncido, pero eso no es todo la tierra se sacude "y que demonios está pasando allá afuera" para luego venir un dolor de cabeza y tener los recuerdo de su clon que viajo con kitsumon para capturar a guilmon y el plan "mierda tengo que poner la barrera" dijo naruto con eso llego un clon en su camino y naruto le paso a la chica inconsciente a su copia que vio que la niña esta sonrojada en su sueño "que estás haciendo parado, anda a llevarlo a la habitación" mando naruto que el clon asintió.

El temblor sigue llegando más fuerte, naruto sin darse cuenta su D-ARK pitio y muestra una señal indicando que un digimon está en su casa o más específicamente en el subsuelo.

 **Espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo he aquí las habilidades de naruto, pero lamento decirle que no hubo cambios de habilidad solo una subida de nivel de poder, y si escuche sobre ¿qué tipo de Susano seria? ustedes me han preguntado varias veces pues les diré lo primero es que será un esqueleto completo pero muy diferente a los susanos que vieron en anime/manga así que no lo diré y el color piense en un bicolor de dorado con un profundo negro niebla como los huesos, eso será todo no delatare mi sorpresa.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno y mas)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune, la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru ōdōri, maelstrom digimon.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, +A**

 **Nivel: 67**

 **HP: 41500**

 **CP: 52500**

 **STR: 450 + 150 = 600**

 **VIT: 430 + 35 = 465**

 **DEX: 560 + 150 = 710**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 55 = 55**

 **Estado: heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico)**

 **Historial: Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima, aparte naruto tiene un compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial digital su nombre kitsu que naruto le llamo y se pasan como una relación de hermano de familia.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 7,679.360**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 56)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo vinculo de sangre, borrado de mentes (lvl 19)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 56)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 18)**

 **Kamui (lvl 19)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 19)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 18)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 6)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 46)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 64)**

 **Ki: (lvl 22)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufū (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 28)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 10)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 10)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Arte seducción; beso adormecedor (lvl 5)**

 **Arte prohibida; transmisión regenerativa del dragón de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo uzumaki; cadenas de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Arte de sellado; sello de los dragones gemelos (lvl 15)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Ingeniero de constructor (lvl 32)**

 **Maestro de herrería (lvl 50)**

 **Maestro de cartas digimon (lvl 45)**

 **(Estado de compañero digimon)**

 **Nombre: kitsu (nombre ser vivo) kitsumon (nombre digimon)**

 **Nivel: infantil – campeón (lvl 45)**

 **Tipo: bestia humanoide**

 **Raza: zorro**

 **Atributos: datos**

 **Familia: mundo shinobi, guerrero del infierno, caos de la naturaleza.**

 **Compañero – amo: naruto uzumaki namikaze, equipo dúo sangriento**

 **Habilidades digimon:**

 **Inferno llameante: kitsumon crea una bola de fuego plateada lanzadas desde sus manos-patas hacia su objetivo, mientras al mismo tiempo es cubierto por llamas plateadas dándole una forma de zorro humanoide hecho de fuego plateado.**

 **Rugido helado: kitsumon ruge enviando un viento congelado que envían a volar sus oponentes mientras es dañado por diminutos fragmentos de hielo y congelar las articulaciones de sus enemigos, esto causa que estén resfriado y el hielo en sus sistemas los noquea estos síntomas duran un poco de una hora pero deja hasta el hueso helado.**

 **Habilidades shinobis:**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu camino del topo (lvl 24)**

 **Casi todas las habilidades de naruto (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu gran bola de fuego (lvl 35)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Mangekyou Sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 20)**

 **Espero que se entusiasmen para el siguiente capítulo. Eso es todo por hoy, así que espero que el mar de su agrado.**

 **Próximo capítulo: el topordemon ataca, el mensaje del fin.**

 **No se lo pierdan**


	6. capitulo 5

El gamer jinchuriky; el maelstrom digimon

 **Hola soy terocmaster, así que esta es el siguiente capítulo espero que lo disfruten.**

"personajes hablando"

" **personajes demoniacos hablando"**

(Pensamiento de los personajes)

 **(Pensamientos de los personajes demoniacos/ventanilla del gamer)**

/evolución de digimon/

"hablar digimon"

(Pensamiento digimon)

Capitulo: el topordemon ataca, el mensaje del fin.

El lugar era caos por el terremoto que sufrió la ciudad shinjuku, el agua se ha cortado, la electricidad se ha ido y las comunicaciones no responden. Para los habitantes de shinjuku fue una catástrofe natural, pero para nuestro protagonista rubio es la aparición del enemigo por las cabezas de los tamers.

Naruto con sus clones de sombra llevaron a los tamers y sus digimon al patio trasero de lo que queda de su casa y con su habilidad estilo de madera; jutsu refugio de madera formando una cúpula alrededor de él y de los tamers junto con sus digimon y con la ayuda de los clones para protegerse de las astillas, cuando algo grande destruyo su casa en un montón de escombros y astillas que fueron disparados en todas direcciones y en algunos casos se incrustaron en el refugio de madera.

Una vez que paso, naruto dejo de transmitir chacra a su jutsu para reforzarlo y la cúpula que era de madera se desarmo en sí con un comando de naruto para ver que era el oponente que se enfrentaba.

La criatura que naruto vio dejo una impresión inquietante, era una especie de topo-armadillo con sus dedos en forma de taladro y su cuerpo parece ser de armadura mecánica color oscuro, y en su hocico parece que fuera hecho de una punta a la de un misil con boca una cosa mortífera en opinión de naruto.

"observar" murmuro naruto por lo bajo para averiguar qué criatura se va enfrentar y conocer algún dato de información para asegurar su victoria si se vuelve hostil contra su vida.

 **Nombre: topordemon.**

 **Título: el terremoto nuclear.**

 **Tipo: datos, virus, maquina, corrupción.**

 **Rango: mega.**

 **Nivel: 105.**

 **HP: 500000**

 **CP: 450000**

 **STR: 145000**

 **VIT: 235000**

 **DEX: 90500**

 **INT: 675000**

 **SIO: 350000**

 **LUK: 16000**

 **ESTADO: clan misterioso.**

 **Historial: topordemon es un digimon mega que evoluciono sin ninguna razón, muchos digimon vieron esto como una amenaza y trataron de impedirlo, su estado de evolución fue corrompido por alguien, y es fuerte que los cuatro gobernantes digimon.**

Naruto apretó los dientes con frustración un digimon nivel mega, es casi nivel bijuu este oponente esta fuera de su liga y fuera de todos los tamers.

 **Habilidades:**

 **Torpedo taladro: topordemon es impulsado por propulsores de su cuerpo blindado y sus manos hacia delante de su hocico transformándose en un enorme taladro que atraviesa incluso el diamante más fuerte.**

 **Perforación: topordemon transforma sus manos en taladros mediano y ataca como un boxeador veterano con sus guantes solo que perfora a su oponente.**

 **Lluvia perforante: topordemon es capaz de lanzar sus garras de taladro a sus oponentes en disparos consecutivos aleatorio para dañar el terreno que su oponente está acostumbrado a luchar y convertirlo en su favor.**

 **Localizador de la muerte: topordemon localiza a sus objetivos con su nariz en forma de misil nuclear causando que dicha nariz salga mostrando realmente un misil nuclear que se dirige a su objetivo y detonar tiene, dos cambios y su enfriamiento son dos días antes de volver a utilizarlo.**

Naruto comenzó a sudar mientras apretaba los puños con impotencia esto era más de lo que podía tomar y los daños colaterales no fueron divertidos ni una broma que ese rango podría matar incluso todo el planeta o mundo entero si él quiere, esta es una gran desventaja aquí no es una opción esto es la muerte de los tamers asegurado.

"ellos todavía no están listo para enfrentarse contra él" murmuro naruto por lo bajo pensando con su mente gamer en bajo presión como salir de este lio.

El digimon fijo los ojos a ellos que hizo que el joven uzumaki se ponga tenso y listo para actuar, la sonrisa del enemigo lo puso aún más alerta que antes, sus dientes son como los de un tiburón capaz de arrancar cualquier cosa de un mordisco.

" **grroooooooaaaaaar"** rugió la bestia y se lanzó al ataque con sus garras de taladro, naruto esquivo el ataque viendo el resultado del ataque perforar el suelo, naruto saco sus kunais con sellos explosivos en su arma, el joven de pelo rubio lo lanzo con una precisión hacia a los ojos del enemigo.

La detonación fue concentrada cegando por unos momentos al monstruo topo-armadillo, dando la oportunidad de escapar con los tamers inconscientes y sus digimon, kitsu el zorro de naruto siguió a su hermano sabiendo del plan.

Se escuchó un rugido en la lejanía causando terremoto, dañando la ciudad shinjuku con el terremoto mientras la criatura perseguía a los tamers y aquel que daño su vista sensible.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras con teroc que estaba en el mundo shinobi sintió una presencia que le parecía familiar, un poder más oscuro que reconoció de inmediato "veo que ya hiciste el movimiento he hijo mío" dijo con seriedad el inmortal gamer, sintió un tirón en su mente que obligó a cerrar los ojos y vio algo que lo lleno de indignación y tristeza "así que convertiste tu mascota en un monstruo, que más has hecho daño" murmuro aun con los ojos cerrado luego vio a un joven de pelo rubio con ojos azules que se llevaba a los tamers (necesitas ayuda, no temas joven aquí va un regalo de mi parte) fueron los pensamientos mientras veía lo que pasaba en el mundo humano, mientras desprendía unas luces en su palma de la mano que formo una especie de esfera multicolores que luego se desvaneció en el aire.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mientras en el caos que topordemon provoco a la ciudad de shinjuku, naruto junto con los clones llevaron a todos en un lugar seguro fuera de la ciudad.

(esto se está poniendo molesto, como demonios puedo enfrentarme ese monstruo) fueron los pensamientos de naruto mientras huye de la devastación detrás de él.

" _ **groaaaaaar"**_ se escuchó del rugido del topordemon mientras lanzaba misiles a diestras y siniestra por la ciudad causando más explosiones.

Naruto se detuvo cuando sintió un tirón en su cuerpo y vio como su cuerpo emitía una luz que brillaba de todos los colores y fragmentos de luces alrededor de él.

Naruto no tenía tiempo de procesar cuando sintió su mente ser invadida por la información que entraba forzándolo a gritar de dolor, kitsu que estaba junto con él también tenía el mismo problema su cuerpo rojo sangre empezó a brillar de un color rubí hasta que ambos estaban suspendido en el aire para luego una aura de poder se liberaba alrededor de ellos causando daños colaterales por el poder en su cuerpo, una vez que su cuerpo y su mente fueron integrados nuevas informaciones tanto psicológico como físico muscular, sus cuerpos dejo de emitir luces hasta volver a la normalidad.

Naruto abriendo los ojos que aún estaban desenfocados y su cuerpo aun adolorido sintiendo quemaduras en sus músculos cansados, una vez orientado se miró las manos viendo luces que emitía al igual que su D-ARK, el joven rubio miro a su compañero hermano, kitsu dio también el conocimiento entendiendo lo que quería decir su medio hermano, ambos miraron hacia topordemon que ya estaba dirigiéndose hacia su ubicación por la luz y por la fuente de poder.

"esto va nada kitsu, prepárate" dijo naruto tomando su D-ARK mientras su mano desprendía luces "¡estilo gamer: purificación del poder!" el joven uzumaki grito su técnica, desde su D-ARK emitió un pitillo para luego la pantalla brillara y una haz de luz en dirección al mega digimon que lo golpeo de lleno provocando un grito de dolor para luego explotara en partículas de datos corruptos y entrara en la D-ARK, emitiendo una alarma que kitsu se sintió doloroso pues los datos eran absorbido por su cuerpo después de un proceso en la D-ARK pero permitiendo el poder entrar en su cuerpo digitalizado y forzarlo a resistir la corrupción de los datos, mientras su cuerpo lo purificaba una vez que el dolor seso cayo inconsciente kitsu.

Naruto mientras cansado permitió que su cuerpo cayera al suelo para luego el mundo brillara junto con un murmullo de naruto al borde de la inconsciencia "estilo gamer: reseteo mundial" con sus palabras finales cayo al mundo oscuro de la inconsciencia.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

(mente de naruto)

(goteo… goteo) se escuchaba en la mente de naruto, las gotas de la ya conocida de la mente del joven uzumaki que resulto ser una alcantarilla oscura con tuberías en el techo, se podía ver fácilmente el circuito del chacra del joven por el hecho de ser celeste oscuro, pero ahora se veía diferente si vieran de cerca parece que si hubiera partículas brillantes diminutas que fluían con el chacra celeste oscuro, y la otra tubería se podría sentir el poder en bruto que es de color naranja con partículas oscuras que fluían en esta y sentir un poder malicioso y desenfrenado que este era el youki de los bijuu que ahora es unido al joven uzumaki, y otros dos que no se identificaba o que no existía desde la última visita de su mente, uno es la tubería de color dorado con partículas negras fluyendo y el otro uno blanco con partículas doradas y oscuras fluyendo en esta, el joven ya orientado de su mente fue a ver que la nuevas tuberías emitían poder en bruto y a la vez pasiva.

El joven uzumaki camino tranquilamente hacia donde lo llevan la tubería y ve algo que lo confundió, se puede ver un tubo grueso conectado a los cuatros tuberías y una manivela que el joven supuso que era para fusionarlo o abrirla, pero estaba con una llave de candado nunca antes visto la cerradura tiene un aspecto de que se necesita una esfera para ingresar en esta, y más una nota en esta, pero de diferente idiomas que está en conjunto cooperando para pronunciar una especie de texto.

"veo que encontraste una parte de tu fuerza en espera joven gamer" dijo una especie de luz dorada naranja que flotaba detrás del uzumaki.

Naruto miro con curiosidad a la extraña luz flotante "¿quién eres?" pregunto el joven uzumaki mirando de como la cosa se iluminaba más brillante adquiriendo una forma humanoide pequeña.

Una vez que termino de brillar mostro su forma, es como una especie de hada dragón, su piel es de escama dorado naranjo, con una cola de tridente, sus ojos son dorados, tiene la forma de un niño joven con alas de dragón transparente, tiene dos cuernos que sobresale de su parte frontal de la cabeza, tiene el pelo corto naranja y sus orejas puntiagudas.

"me llamo Goruden´naranho, pero llámame Goru Naran y soy un hibrido de hada y dragón" dijo con una voz infantil el pequeño niño.

"dime Goru, ¿a qué te refieres con una parte de mi fuerza en espera?" pregunto naruto mirando al pequeño ser con alas.

"me refiero a que aún no has alcanzado todo tu potencial, además que el código esta con miles o billones de idiomas para entender el mensaje y podrás acceder tu fuerza, pero a un costo que está en el mensaje" explico el pequeño ser que miraba al joven con diversión tratando de traducir el mensaje, pero sin resultado.

"veo, entonces eso significa que aún no estoy listo para dar ese paso, por lo que tendré que aprender a través de dimensiones si no me equivoco idiomas o texto antiguo" dijo naruto pensativo con su mano derecha rascándose la nuca mientras pensaba que podría significar este mensaje.

"ahora volviendo al tema joven naruto, soy tu guía de entrenamiento y que tu poder me dio vida, conocimiento que aún no has registrado por tu mente, pero está en proceso de aprendizaje, si bien takeru dijo una parte cuando actualizo tu poder también te dio un régimen de entrenamiento y te dio una información antes de caer inconsciente, estilo gamer; reseteo mundial es una técnica que te permite resetear el mundo o dimensión en que estas en, por lo tanto esta técnica repara la corrupción que dio lugar a un desorden en la línea y tiempo, la vida y la muerte, destrucción y reparación dimensional, en palabras simple reseteo todo, memoria borrado del evento que ocurrió, de las muertes también, daño colaterales, etc." Explico Goru mientras respiraba para recuperar el aliento "ahora que sabes de esta parte de la técnica te diré las instrucciones de utilizarla, primero que nada, se te creo una barra que dice fuerza de la vida, esta barra se llena a medidas que haces conocimiento, experiencia y tu espíritu se fortalece a medida del evento que se desarrolle ante ti o a tu alrededor, y cuando lo activas tiene un enfriamiento de tres días con cinco horas para volver a utilizarlo y te aconsejo que lo utilice una vez que acabe la pelea o en el momento apropiado y que además te deja noqueado por la fatiga de gastar el poder fuerza de la vida, ósea que sacrifica tu poder y tu vida como también un gaste del espíritu dependiendo de la situación, así que utilízalo con prudencia y responsabilidad, la segunda parte es que tienes que controlar esta técnica con una cámara especial que conocerás en tu viaje puede ser de muchas maneras de una bola de cristal o hasta un templo especial que pueda practicar sin contención y la tercera y última regla es que cuando la barra de la fuerza este lista para volverse a utilizar debes enfocar en un objetivo o varios a la vez sin dejar fuera algo importante como la vida de un ser vivo o varios" explico Goru tomando un vaso de agua que lo saco de ¿dónde? "y mi recomendación es que no abuses de tu habilidad o en lo peor de los casos afectaras las dimensiones y llegara un colapso que sería la destrucción dimensional y cargar un peso de la muerte de varios o más de seres vivos que habitan en distintas partes del mundo, galaxia o dimensiones" termino de relatar el hada dragón mientras pasaba junto con naruto, que miro al pequeño ser mientras asimilaba toda la información "ha y antes que se me olvide, despertaron el mizukage y su bijuu el sanbi, te están esperando".

"así que ya despertaron" dijo naruto pensativo mientras se dirigía al lugar de su mente donde están restringido los bijuu sin saber que el mizukage tiene la habilidad de las visiones.

Con el mizukage, vemos hablando con los demás bijuu y diciendo algo que sorprendió a las bestias con colas excepto el sambí ya que está enterado de lo ocurrido y lo que ocurrirá.

Una vez que naruto volvió junto con un nuevo ser, les informaron lo que hablaron con el mizukage y la verdad del sanbi.

"¿Qué?" pregunto naruto mientras absorbía la información de lo que dijo el kage "me estás diciendo que, el mundo shinobi está en peligro" dijo naruto mientras el kage le mostraba una parte del recuerdo.

"así es joven uzumaki, los demás bijuu están siendo utilizado como combustible para el fuego de la muerte, y eres el único que se opone a ese ser, pero hay más cosas que no entiendo, aparecen estructura nunca antes visto, vórtices que caen estructura y ejercito de sombras que emiten sufrimiento y lo que me impacta que no es de este mundo" dijo el ex mizukage yagura, "te muestro lo que vi, choca tu puño con el mío" dijo extendiendo su puño con lo que naruto responde lo mismo.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn (zona de visión) nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto está parado en el medio de lo que puede ver una catástrofe, no por la naturaleza, sino por un ser de sombra, el joven identifico los portales como vórtices y siendo colapsado, autos, aviones que identifico como estructura cayendo, edificio, casas, estatuas, de todo, el suelo sufre de quemadura de líneas como si estuvieran fusionándose un lado es verde el otro dividido por la línea de quemaduras es cemento, luego escuchaba los gritos de dolor, guerra, el aroma de la sangre, el sentimiento de confusión, locura, y sobre todo el ejecito de sombra destruyendo todo a su paso, recreando un imperio, y un solo ser al mando, pero eso no es lo que naruto vio, lo que más impacto fueron las palabras del ser.

"pronto el mundo se fusionara, las dimensiones no serán divididas, sino un solo ser, y mi imperio crecerá, y ni siquiera teroc puedes detenerme, ni tu estudiante que ya cayó ante mí, ahora soy superior a cualquier deidad incluso kami y shinigami me sirven, nada detendrá mí, este es mi poder gamer, y ahora el fin…" se escuchó decir la deidad sin poder ubicar la última palabra, luego todo explota incluyendo los vórtices y los gritos cesaron.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn (fin de la visión) nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Naruto cayo de espalda respirando con dificultad, mientras un sudor frio le recorría por todo su cuerpo, nunca, ha visto algo tan horrible, jamás vio algo como esto, ni siquiera imaginado.

"este es la visión que vi joven uzumaki, y eres el único que puedes oponerte si tu bijuu me dijo sobre tus habilidades son ciertas, entonces eres el que nos salvara de este mal, te entrenare en tu mente, mis conocimientos serán pasados a ti, y las técnicas, no hay tiempo que perder" dijo yagura dándole la mano a naruto para que se levantara.

"es la hora del entrenamiento" dijo naruto para luego entrenar en su mente mientras su cuerpo se recupera del agotamiento general.

Nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Mundo real, lugar parque shinjuku, vemos al joven naruto inconsciente siendo llevado por un grupo de personas junto con su digimon a una furgoneta negra del gobierno.

Los grupos de hombres están armados y una persona identificada ordenaban a los hombres mientras miraba al joven inconsciente y su compañía de zorro.

 **Espero que les hayan gustado el capítulo he aquí las habilidades de naruto.**

 **(Estado del gamer)**

 **Nombre: naruto uzumaki namikaze e otros clanes adquiridos (yuki, senju, uchiha, hyuga, kitsuno y más)**

 **Edad: 13 años**

 **Clase: gamer**

 **Título: naruto el de las garras sangrientas/Naruto chimamire no tsume, el zorro sangriento/Chimamire no kitsune,**

 **la siguiente avenida bijuu de sangre/ Ketsueki no tsugi no bijuaru odori, maelstrom digimon.**

 **Afiliación: ex ninja de konoha, ninguno**

 **Rango: A, A+**

 **Nivel: 67**

 **HP: 41500**

 **CP: 52500**

 **STR: 450 + 150 = 600**

 **VIT: 430 + 35 = 465**

 **DEX: 560 + 150 = 710**

 **INT: 560 + 95 = 655**

 **SIO: 745 + 45 = 790**

 **LUK: 0 + 55 = 55**

 **Estado:** **heredero clan uzumaki (heredero uzumaki clan 30 VIT, 30 INT, +40% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu, desbloqueo de cadenas de chacra), heredero clan namikaze (heredero namikaze clan 30 DEX, 30 SIO, +25% experiencia de habilidad fuinjutsu), jinchuriky del kyubi (500 HP y 500 CP por cada nivel), jinchuriky del ichibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del nibi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 INT, 50 DEX), jinchuriky del sanbi (500 CP por cada nivel, 50 STR, 50 LUK), bromista ganancia (+5% experiencia trampa habilidad, -5% de reputación, +5% experiencia habilidad cautela), clan yuki/adquirido (10 DEX, 5 SIO, desbloqueo afinidad hielo), clan kitsuno/adquirido (10 DEX, 15 STR, desbloqueo transformación animal), clan uchiha/adquirido (desbloqueo del sharingan, 10 DEX), clan hyuga/adquirido (10 SIO, desbloqueo byakugan), clan senju/adquirido (30 STR, 15 INT, desbloqueo súper fuerza, afinidad madera, desbloqueo senjutsu, desbloqueo jutsu medico).**

 **Historial:** **Naruto Uzumaki ha pasado el examen genin gracias a la captura de mizuki de konoha traidor, él era conocido como el ultimo muerto en la academia ninja, también es el jinchuriky del kyubi y de otros bijuus adquiridos que son el ichibi, el nibi y el sanbi, naruto es de parte de un clan extinto llamado los uzumakis que eran conocidos como los mejores maestros del fuinjutsu y kenjutsu, naruto tiene una de sus habilidades extrañas que es un kekei genkai único y deseable para todas las potencias shinobis que desean un kekei genkai, el kekei genkai de la sangre naruto lo llamo, su habilidad de consumir otras líneas de sangre y hacerlo suyo, también es capaz de copiar jutsu parecido al de sharingan, sus padres fueron revelados al consumir unas capsulas de sangre que konoha mantenía oculto, lo que resultó ser su ira y gran decepción de naruto hacia konoha y sus padrinos, lo que llevo a naruto desertar al descubrir que lo querían mantener por su extraña kekei genkai, sus padres fueron minato namikaze y kushina uzumaki, quienes eran herederos de su propio clanes, y naruto descubrió del porque fue seleccionado para ser el jinchuriky del kyubi, ahora entiende del porque es seleccionado como el gamer, y su pasado fueron revelados y descubrir la verdad, ahora está en una misión de liberar los otros jinchurikys extrayéndole sus bijuus y asumir las cargas de otros y prepararse para la batalla del mal que se aproxima, aparte naruto tiene un compañero mitad ser vivo y mitad ser artificial digital su nombre kitsu que naruto le llamo y se pasan como una relación de hermano de familia.**

 **Puntos: 0**

 **Ryo: 7,679.360**

 **Habilidades ninja:**

 **Kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Taju kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Velocidad chacra (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken kage bushin no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Sensor de chacra (lvl 56)**

 **Patada chacra (lvl 48)**

 **Instinto asesino (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de mentira (lvl 30)**

 **Instinto animal (lvl 48)**

 **Transformación chacra (lvl 35)**

 **Arte ninja: lluvia de la muerte explosiva (lvl 48)**

 **Afinidad sangre (lvl 60)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu garra sangrienta (lvl 68)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu escudo sangriento (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: defensa sangrienta (lvl 52)**

 **Estilo sangriento: armadura sangrienta (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu espada sangrienta (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu clones de sangre (lvl 66)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu bala sangrienta (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo sangriento: consumir (lvl 56)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu criatura de sangre (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo sangriento: jutsu ala sangriento (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu cola de sangre (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu tentáculos de sangre (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu bosque sangriento (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo sangriento; jutsu transformación modo dragón (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo vinculo de sangre, borrado de mentes (lvl 19)**

 **Fuinjutsu (lvl 78)**

 **Trampa (68)**

 **Cautela (68)**

 **Agua caminar chacra (lvl 63)**

 **Árbol caminar chacra (lvl 78)**

 **Sexy no jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Mente del gamer (lvl max)**

 **Observar (lvl 66)**

 **Detector de genjutsu (lvl 52)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino (lvl 54)**

 **Taijutsu: torbellino sangriento (lvl 36)**

 **Henge (lvl max)**

 **Kawarimi (lvl max)**

 **Shuriken jutsu (lvl max)**

 **Kunais explosivo (lvl max)**

 **Afinidad viento (lvl 62)**

 **Estilo de viento: jutsu bala de viento (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu pala eólica (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu gran avance (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu puño tornado (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu escudo de viento (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu armadura de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de viento; jutsu garras de viento (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad agua (lvl 58)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu bola de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu clones de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de agua: jutsu látigo de agua (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu tsunami de agua (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu chorro de agua (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de agua; jutsu dragón de agua (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo kirigakure; jutsu oculto en la niebla (lvl 35)**

 **Afinidad fuego (lvl 40)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bola de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego: jutsu bala de fuego (lvl 26)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu fénix de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu dragón de fuego (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu lanzallamas (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu garras de fuego (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu coletazo ardiente (lvl 20)**

 **Afinidad tierra (lvl 24)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu clones de tierra (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu muro de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu dragón de tierra (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu picos de tierra (lvl 23)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu terremoto (lvl 21)**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu pilar de tierra (lvl 11)**

 **Afinidad rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu zorro eléctrico (lvl 38)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu lanza rayo (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu gran lanza rayo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu espada eléctrico (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu armadura eléctrica (lvl 20)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu rugido del dragón (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu puño relámpago (lvl 25)**

 **Estilo de rayo; jutsu garra espectral (lvl 24)**

 **Afinidad hielo (lvl 50)**

 **Estilo de hielo; clones de hielo (lvl 30)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu dragón de hielo (lvl 47)**

 **Estilo de hielo; jutsu espejo de hielo (lvl 46)**

 **Estilo de hielo; dragón contra tigre (lvl 32)**

 **Afinidad lava (lvl 16)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu bola de lava (lvl 11)**

 **Estilo de lava; jutsu dragón de lava (lvl 10)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 57)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 57)**

 **Amaterasu (lvl 18)**

 **Kamui (lvl 19)**

 **Susanoo (lvl 19)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 18)**

 **El despertar del gamer (lvl 36)**

 **estilo gamer: purificación del poder (lvl 25)**

 **estilo gamer: reseteo mundial (lvl 28)**

 **Byakugan (lvl 47)**

 **Chacra kyubi (lvl 48)**

 **Chacra demonio (lvl 48)**

 **Estilo demonio; tornado infernal (lvl 35)**

 **Estilo demonio; el despertar del demonio (lvl 27)**

 **Chacra humano (lvl 65)**

 **Ki: (lvl 23)**

 **Técnica ki: ráfaga de ki (lvl 15)**

 **Técnica ki: Ten no kitsune no bakufu (lvl 5)**

 **Magia (lvl 15)**

 **Rasengan (lvl 32)**

 **Súper fuerza (lvl 28)**

 **Afinidad madera (lvl 29)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu casa de madera (lvl 15)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Crecimiento de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Raíces de la muerte (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo de madera; Monje de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Ogro de madera (lvl 3)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Dragón de madera (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu Prisión de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu enredaderas espinosas (lvl 5)**

 **Estilo de madera; jutsu refugio de madera (lvl 4)**

 **Cadenas de chacra (lvl 10)**

 **Senjutsu (lvl 12)**

 **Viaje de mundo (lvl 10)**

 **Dios del trueno volador (lvl 10)**

 **Jutsu medico (lvl 14)**

 **Arte divina; sellado de luz (lvl 3)**

 **Arte seducción; beso adormecedor (lvl 5)**

 **Arte prohibida; transmisión regenerativa del dragón de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Estilo uzumaki; cadenas de la vida (lvl 10)**

 **Arte de sellado; sello de los dragones gemelos (lvl 15)**

 **estilo gamer; reseteo mundial (lvl MAX)**

 **Habilidades ciudadano:**

 **Restauradores a domicilio (lvl 50)**

 **Capitán navegante (lvl 50)**

 **Ingeniero de constructor (lvl 32)**

 **Maestro de herrería (lvl 50)**

 **Maestro de cartas digimon (lvl 45)**

 **(Estado de compañero digimon)**

 **Nombre: kitsu (nombre ser vivo) kitsumon (nombre digimon)**

 **Nivel: infantil – campeón (lvl 45)**

 **Tipo: bestia humanoide**

 **Raza: zorro**

 **Atributos: datos**

 **Familia: mundo shinobi, guerrero del infierno, caos de la naturaleza.**

 **Compañero – amo: naruto uzumaki namikaze, equipo dúo sangriento**

 **Habilidades digimon:**

 **Inferno llameante: kitsumon crea una bola de fuego plateada lanzadas desde sus manos-patas hacia su objetivo, mientras al mismo tiempo es cubierto por llamas plateadas dándole una forma de zorro humanoide hecho de fuego plateado.**

 **Rugido helado: kitsumon ruge enviando un viento congelado que envían a volar sus oponentes mientras es dañado por diminutos fragmentos de hielo y congelar las articulaciones de sus enemigos, esto causa que estén resfriado y el hielo en sus sistemas los noquea estos síntomas duran un poco de una hora, pero deja hasta el hueso helado.**

 **Habilidades shinobis:**

 **Estilo de tierra; jutsu camino del topo (lvl 24)**

 **Casi todas las habilidades de naruto (lvl 55)**

 **Estilo de fuego; jutsu gran bola de fuego (lvl 35)**

 **Sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Mangekyou sharingan (lvl 23)**

 **Stukyomi (lvl 20)**

 **Espero que se entusiasmen para el siguiente capítulo. Eso será todo por hoy así que espero que sea de su agrado.**

 **Próximo capítulo: volviendo al mundo shinobi, entrenamiento, recuperación de los bijuu.**

 **No se lo pierdan.**


	7. Aviso y respuesta

Hola habla terocmaster, y pido disculpa por la demora ya que han pasado situaciones personales medias complicadas, así que avisó que la próxima semana reanudare la historia. Y si se preguntan que ¿Voy a seguir? La respuesta es si, así que no se se alarmen pues aún tengo ideas y el final de la temporada, primero lo escribo en cuaderno y después lo Léo y después lo paso a word y reviso que todos este en orden para después hacerlo público.

Se despide terocmaster y nos vemos en el próximo capítulo.

Posdata: aún estoy vivo, y listo para la acción y la aventura, no desaparecere, qué el cosmos nos guíe en esta aventura a lo desconocido.


End file.
